Family Reunited
by BelleChic
Summary: Post return from FTL, after 2x09. (AU) Emma has a secret that will change their lives forever. She has a daughter. Snow/Emma bonding and Charming Family bonding
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little story I thought up while on Holiday. Hope you enjoy! Also, I love reviews ;)**

**A special Thanks to my Beta, McEvoyer...she's rocks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, _Once Upon a Time_ and its characters were created by Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. **

The guilt she felt was crushing. Any happiness she experienced was short lived and replaced with an aching feeling of sadness. The ability to focus on her life in Storybrooke was wearing thin and in its place came the burning desire to find what she had lost - her daughter.

Emma had more happen to her in one year than most experience in a lifetime. She was reunited with her son, became the sheriff of a small town in Maine, broke an evil queen's curse and found out her parents were fairytale characters. Not to mention the time she spent in the Enchanted Forest getting chased by Ogres, fending off zombies and almost having her heart ripped out by none other than the Queen of Hearts herself! In one year, Emma had been given everything she ever wanted, except that blonde hair, green eyed little girl.

break -

"No, no please don't take her!" Emma shouted as she tossed and turned in her sleep, "I need more time, please!"

Emma sat straight up in her bed, drenched in sweat and trying desperately to catch her breath. This particular nightmare had been coming more frequently since returning home from the Enchanted Forest and every time it left her feeling worse than before.

Snow ran into Emma's room and went straight to the bed, immediately embracing her daughter like a mother would do to a young child. "Emma, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Emma was still half asleep as she answered in a panicked voice, startling Snow, "She's all alone! I need to find her!"

Hearing the fear in Emma's voice, she softly asked, "Who do you need to find?"

Emma's voice cracked a little as she exclaimed, "I have to find my daughter!"

Snow's mind was racing and she knew she needed more information, "Emma, what are you talking about?"

Emma, realizing she was no longer asleep and feeling the tender embrace of her mother, began to sit up and as she did she turned her head and their eyes met. She knew she was no longer able to run from her nightmares; she had no choice but to face her fears and tell her mother.

"Henry has a twin sister."

Emma instantly felt a bit of weight lift off her shoulders as she finally was able to say the words aloud and to her mother, the one person she trusted more than anyone else in the world.

Snow was completely taken off guard; she had to ask to make sure she heard correctly, "Henry's a twin?"

Emma felt her heart break a little as she heard the words spoken back to her. The pain came like a wave and tears began to stream down her face.

Seeing Emma's tears, Snow knew she had heard right. She was beside herself with joy that her daughter finally trusted her enough to tell her something so personal, but she could also see that her daughter's heart was broken, which made Snow's heart ache as she saw the pain in Emma's eyes. Emma quickly looked down to the floor.

Snow was afraid to ask too many questions; she had to be cautious because she knew Emma would shut down if pushed too far. She decided to take things slowly and began by lifting Emma's chin up, allowing their eyes to meet once again. She had a million questions but decided they could wait. She simply decided to speak from her heart. "We _will_ find her, I promise."

A small glimmer started to grow brighter inside Emma, for the first time in a long time, she had hope. As she looked at her mother, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that everything would be okay. She was still amazed at how Snow could comfort her in a way no one else had ever been able to do - if you didn't count Mary Margaret. Emma could feel the connection between them growing stronger and while it still scared her, the feeling also made her heart sing knowing she wasn't alone anymore; she had a mother, someone who loved her unconditionally and was in for the long haul. In that moment Emma knew she wanted to give her mother what no other person could give her, she was ready to let one of her walls crumble and as terrifying as it was, it was also exciting. Emma finally felt ready to go all in and become Snow's daughter.

Snow could see she had said the right thing. Emma began to relax in her arms and a bit of sparkle had returned to those beautiful, green eyes. She slowly rubbed her daughter's back and gently laid her back down on the soft bed, tucking her in with the duvet. As she went down to kiss Emma goodnight, she froze as she heard her daughter utter the four most cherished words she had longed to hear, "I love you, mom."

Snow felt like she could melt. She thought her heart was about to burst as she kissed Emma on the forehead and softly replied, "I love you too, Emma." Her daughter's eyes slowly closed and in that moment the tears began to fall. Snow was over the moon, completely and utterly happy because she had made a breakthrough with Emma. However, the realization soon set in and she knew the road ahead would not be an easy one. She quietly tiptoed out of the room, down the stairs and as she walked back to her bed, a revelation popped into her head and she slowly and quietly said it aloud, allowing the words to sink into her mind, "I _have_ a granddaughter." A small smile appeared on her face as she gently got back into to bed, hoping not to wake Charming. As her eyes began to shut, her thoughts were filled with the promise she made to Emma and how big an impact this was going to have on all their lives, but she was also excited by the idea of meeting her granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, what a wonderful welcome back to writing. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and hit the favorite button! So, far work has enabled me to write more lately so here's another chapter, enjoy!**

**Also, again special thanks goes to my Beta, McEvoyer! She's the best :)**

The next morning Snow was up early as usual preparing breakfast. The aroma of bacon seemed to lure the men from their beds, Henry was the first to the table.

"I was hoping you would make bacon this morning," he said with enthusiasm.

"I guess it's your lucky day," replied Charming as he came into the room and took a seat next to Henry. "I must admit, we're pretty lucky to have such a great cook for a wife and grandmother," he said with a smirk.

Snow turned around and said with a grin, "And I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful husband and grandson who love to clean up after meals." All three gave a slight laugh.

"I call dibs on drying!" Henry shouted.

Charming looked over at his grandson, "Dibs?"

Henry could not believe it, first Harry Potter and now dibs, it was as though they were trying to sound old. "You've never heard of dibs?" Henry asked. Charming shook his head. "Wow," Henry said as he began to think about how best to explain it to him. "Dibs is what you say when you want something and if you're able to say it before someone else then what you said becomes yours to have, did that make sense?"

Charming thought for a moment and then answered, "So, if I called 'dibs' on the bacon then I get it first?"

"Dibs on bacon!" Henry shouted.

"So, I did use it correctly," Charming said with a hint of accomplishment. He then turned to Snow with a look of confusion on his face, "Wait, I still get bacon too, right?"

"Yes, there is plenty of bacon for everyone," Snow assured them.

"There better be, it would be mean to make a girl get up on her day off and all of it be gone," Emma added with a laugh as she was walking down the steps from her room.

"Mom, you're awake!" Henry exclaimed and jumped up to give her a hug. Emma was still getting use to being called "mom" but slowly it was starting to grow on her. As she looked down at her beautiful boy she suddenly remembered her nightmare and the little girl she so desperately wanted to find. Emma's face must have shown her sadness because as she looked up, she could see her mother's worried expression. Snow realizing the need to divert their thoughts she quickly said, "Breakfast is ready, come sit down you two."

They all sat down and enjoyed a lovely breakfast. Henry gave them every detail of his previous day's time spent at the stables and how he felt he was almost ready to ride. After saying this he quickly looked over at Charming with a feeling of hope that he would agree with him. However, Charming replied to Henry with a smile and said, "You'll know when it's time, kid. You're not there yet."

After Breakfast, Henry got ready and left quickly to meet his friends, Hanzel and Gretyl, to going bowling. His friends had never been bowling before and Henry was excited to share the experience with them. When he thought about all the proper things his mom made him do over the years, bowling seemed so out of place. However, she did take him quite often and he looks back on those trips as some of the best times spent with Regina.

Charming looked at the clock, "Oh wow, I'm late for work!" He gives Emma a smile and grabs his jacket then walked over towards the door giving Snow a kiss, "I'll see you two at dinner."

"Goodbye dear!" Snow replied as Charming walked out the door.

Emma quickly looked down at her magazine as she sat frozen on the sofa, hoping her mother would forget she was there. Unfortunately for her, Snow didn't skip a beat and quickly walked from the door over to Emma and sat down beside her. "We need to talk." she said softly but with a stern undertone.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was just a fun little chapter involving breakfast. I've already written the next chapter which involves a lot of Emma/Snow interaction so if you're eager to read please let me know and I will post tomorrow. Until then, happy reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! I was blown away when I got on a bit ago and read the reviews, you guys are great! So, as I promised, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**As always, shout out to the best beta ever, McEvoyer! **

Emma realized there was no going back and as much as she knew it would hurt to reopen old wounds, the idea of finding her daughter prompted her to open up to her mother. "Her name is Anna, rather her nickname really, I'm sure she goes by something else now."

Emma didn't dare look up, knowing her mother's eyes would cause her own to well up. She kept her head down but suddenly she felt Snow grab hold of her hand and give a slight squeeze of reassurance. Emma took a deep breath and continued, "I was told they would be kept together, but when Henry found me I soon realized that was not the case. He has no idea she exists. I began to worry about her and wonder where she was, what she was doing and was she happy. But then things started becoming very complicated here, with everything going on that I put finding her on the back-burner. Then the curse was broken and we were sent to the Enchanted Forest. I could only concentrate on one thing: getting back to Henry. However, as soon as we got back these nightmares started again." Emma paused as she collected herself.

Snow wanted more than anything to take the pain away but she knew that wasn't an option. She took the opportunity as Emma paused to let her daughter know she was there to help. "Tell me about your nightmare. I always found I felt better after telling your father about mine," Snow said with a comforting tone.

Taking a deep breath, Emma gave a squeeze back to Snow and said, "It's a memory that feels like a nightmare. I'm taken back to the day I gave up Henry and Anna. They took Henry first and it was so hard to say goodbye; I felt like a piece of my heart was being taken out with him. Then a little while later they came for Anna and as they took her out of my arms I felt as though my entire heart was being shattered into a million pieces. I was miserable and completely heartbroken. I wanted them both so much, but I thought by giving them to a family they would have a better chance than with me." Emma sat silently for a moment as a tear ran down her cheek.

Snow, listening intently and not taking her eyes off Emma, saw the tear rolling down her face and she took her free hand and gently wiped the tear away. Emma pulled her head up and turned to face her mother. "I know what it felt like for you to put me in that wardrobe. I was so consumed with my own anger towards feeling abandoned that I neglected to realize how similar our circumstances were and I'm sorry I treated you so badly the day the curse broke. I was overwhelmed and not thinking clearly, I didn't know all the facts."

The tears began to fall down Snow's cheeks as she looked at her daughter sitting in front of her. "Please don't be sorry, it was a lot to take in at once. Your father and I know it hasn't been easy accepting everything that has happened, but you have and we're so very proud of you. I know it took a lot for you to tell me about Anna and I fully intend on keeping my promise to help you find her."

Emma calmly replied, "I've already started. I'm waiting to hear back from the adoption agency that placed her and Henry when they were born. When I spoke to the the director earlier this week she said she could have the information for me as early as today."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Snow said with a smile. However, she could see her daughter was still struggling with something and she had an idea of what it could be. "Emma, how are you feeling? I'm know you must be nervous. It's a big deal. Do you want to meet her?"

Emma was caught off guard. She realized she wasn't sure what her intentions were with finding Anna. She knew she loved her daughter and would be thrilled to meet her, to know her, but what if she was in a stable home with a mom and dad who loved her? What if Anna was better off not knowing her birth family. Emma's mind was racing and Snow could tell that she had stirred panic within Emma as she felt her daughter's pulse quicken.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. It will be ok, we will work through everything and find the best solution," was all Snow could think of to say, hoping it was enough to calm Emma down.

"What if she doesn't want to be found? What if she doesn't know she's adopted? What if Henry finds out and she doesn't want anything to do with us, that will crush him!" Emma was rambling and Snow was trying her best to relax her daughter, but so far she wasn't having any success.

Suddenly, Emma's cell phone started ringing over on the desk. Emma's eyes immediately met Snow's and was given a reassuring nod as she jumped up to answer.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of Emma/Snow interaction. So, the same deal applies today as it did yesterday, if people are eager to read more I will post another chapter tomorrow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, I'm so glad you all are liking my story. Here's the next chapter as promised, enjoy!**

**As always, special thanks goes to my Beta, McEvoyer!**

"Hello?...yes, this is she...yes, thank you for calling me back," Emma's face dropped. "Oh, I see...yes, ok...ok...yes, please," Emma quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the desk and began writing." After finishing and laying the pen down she said, "Thank you director, I really appreciate it. Could you call ahead for me and let them know I will be calling soon?...thank you...bye," Emma hung up the phone and glanced over at Snow. Then she looked down at the piece of paper with the address on it, her mind felt like it was going to explode, she was completely overwhelmed.

"What did the director say?" Snow asked, getting straight to the point. She felt Emma finally let her in and wouldn't be putting up any walls if she pushed a bit and besides she herself was desperate to know what was written on that piece of paper.

Emma looked up from the piece of paper and back to Snow and replied, "She's in Boston. She's living in an orphanage." Emma said it in such a calm and slow manner, allowing not only Snow to grasp what she was saying but to fully comprehend it herself as well. "The director said to call the orphanage in about an hour to set up a time to go meet her," Emma's hand holding the note started to tremble, "I don't know if I can do this without you and you can't leave the town limits."

Realizing the situation, Snow jumped up off the sofa and went to Emma and held her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry that I can't come. I want to be there for you, I..." Snow began to cry and Emma tried to console her, "It's ok, I know. I wish you could come more than anything. Will you promise to be on the phone with me the whole time?"

Snow wiped away her tears. "Yes, take an extra battery with you!" They both had a little laugh. They let there arms down and took a step back from each other and a question popped into Snow's mind, "What's her name?"

Emma's face broke out into a smile and said, "Anna." Snow couldn't help but smile as well. Then Emma said, "All the director could tell me about her was that the first family who adopted her decided to keep the name I gave her. She said I would have to speak to the social worker at the orphanage to find out more." Emma's face dropped when she realized that her little girl was living the same life she had growing up. She suddenly felt angry at the family that took her in and then gave her back. She knew how that felt, her heart was breaking all over again for her little girl.

Snow knew what Emma was thinking and she knew the pain Emma was feeling, but there was no use in discussing it right now. She knew the best thing to do would be to get Emma prepared. "Emma let's go get you packed for your trip," Snow said as she led the way towards the stairs.

Emma knew there were challenges ahead but the idea that in a few short hours she could be holding her little girl, _her_ Anna, in her arms again was enough to put them away and deal with them as they come. She quickly followed Snow up the stairs to pack for Boston.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I've been traveling without internet so I haven't been able to update. :)**

**Big Thanks to my Beta, McEvoyer!**

Emma pulled out her small overnight bag and gently it placed on the bed next to Snow. She walked over to the closet and began looking from one garment to the next but within moments stopped.

Snow, noticing Emma's behavior, asked, "Is something wrong?" Emma turned slowly and exhaled sharply, "What do I wear? Do I dress up?" It didn't take long for Snow to realize what was going on: Emma was worried about making a good first impression with Anna. "I think you should wear what makes you feel like you, what makes you comfortable and confident."

"So, jeans, boots and a leather jacket? That doesn't exactly give off the warmest, motherly vibe, you know?"

"You can borrow something from my closet if you like," Snow said as she got up off the bed. However, she saw Emma's face and knew that would not be happening, "Or we could look through your clothes together and see if there's something we could find that will work." Emma quickly followed her mother back over to the closet and they started flipping through her clothes together. Finally, Snow came across a nice little sundress near the back. The dress was knee length, empire waist and each shoulder strap was about an inch wide. It was the color of Emma's eyes and matched her skin tone and hair beautifully. Snow quickly grabbed it and handed it to her daughter.

"Really?" Emma said with a look of confusion.

"Yes, it's beautiful and I can only imagine it's even more so when you put it on." Seeing Emma's reluctance she quickly continued and said, "Please, would you try it? Just for me? If you don't like it, you can take it off." Emma quickly put the dress on and what happened next brought tears to Snow's eyes. Emma turned around with her back to her mother and pulled her hair away so Snow could zip up the back. It was so small, so trivial but it meant the world to her. Snow couldn't believe she was getting to finally dress her little girl. It was like a dream come true.

Emma slowly turned around and saw the tears falling down her mother's face. "What's wrong? Does it look that bad?" Emma asked.

Snow quickly wiped the tears away, "Oh, of course not. You look absolutely beautiful. It's just that...I always wanted to put my little girl in a dress and now you have let me. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to cry I was just overwhelmed for a moment."

Emma stretched out her arms and embraced her mother. They held onto each other for a few moments then Emma released her grip. "So, do you think I should wear this to meet Anna?"

It only took a moment for Snow to quickly reply, "Yes!"

Emma quickly changed back into her clothes while Snow neatly folded the dress and packed it in the overnight bag. When she turned back around to face her daughter, Emma was putting on her jacket. "Would you like to go eat lunch at Granny's?" Emma asked. Snow barely let Emma finish before she answered, "I would love to."

As they were walking down the stairs, Emma realized that this evening she would have to tell James about Anna. She at least didn't have to worry about Henry finding out yet because it was Regina's night with him. Although, she was worried about how both of them were going to take the news.

Snow was grabbing her jacket as Emma asked, "How do you think James is going to react?" This caught Snow off-guard. She hadn't thought about Charming's reaction. This was definitely going to be something that would take him a minute to process, but she felt he would have the same reaction she did - he would be thrilled. "I think it will be something he needs a minute to wrap his head around but I'm sure he will be overjoyed with the news." Emma smiled at the thought of Charming playing with her daughter just as he does with her son.

Mother and daughter left the apartment, arm in arm as they walked to Granny's. Emma was relishing this time with Snow. Having someone you trust and who loves you so much was such an amazing feeling; she had been searching for this her entire life and now she had found it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, you guys are great! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

**McEvoyer, you're the best Beta, thank you! :)**

Early in the afternoon, after lunch, Emma spent her time organizing details for her stay in Boston. She managed to book a lovely hotel and get dinner reservations at her favorite restaurant. She wanted her first night with Anna to be wonderful. Also, she felt it would be best to have a bit of alone time with her daughter before bringing her to Storybrooke. Emma was both thrilled and slightly terrified about what was about to happen next; she would be holding her baby girl in her arms in less than 24 hours. At least, that's what she hoped to happen. Her heart skipped a beat every time she thought about it. Before she knew it, the sun was setting and it was time to prepare dinner and wait for James to arrive home.

Snow knew the best way to put Charming in a good mood after a long day at work: lasagna. And not just any lasagna - Snow's homemade lasagna. She worked all afternoon making it from scratch. Emma knew her mother was doing all she could to make tonight go as smoothly as possible and she couldn't have been more thankful.

Finally, the table was set and the food was ready. All that was left was James to come home. Snow could feel how anxious Emma was; the blonde's trembling hands as she sat and waited were a dead giveaway. She slowly took her hand from her lap and placed it on Emma's trembling hand. It was such a small gesture but as soon as their hands touched, Emma seemed to relax a bit. It was still baffling to Emma how something as simple as Snow's touch could be so soothing. She had never experienced anything like it. At first, it was rather frightening how one person could have that much power over her but as time went on it became easier and she grew to love it, to even crave it.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said her father. Charming and Emma had not been able to properly bond yet. She knew he wasn't David, but she hadn't spent enough time with James to change that. It wasn't for lack of trying. They were sharing Sheriff duties which was very time consuming for both, but when time allowed, they would share lunch or meet for breakfast. However, neither one knew how to open up or what to talk about with the other. Snow would try initiating conversation at dinner most nights but it always seemed easier when Henry was around because he would ask questions or talk about school. Emma, on nights when Henry was with Regina, would choose to work or eat at Granny's to avoid being alone with both her parents as well as to give them time alone as a couple. Occasionally, they would join her at the diner but normally the topic of discussion would turn to work and they would end up discussing a new case the entire meal, much to Snow's dismay.

As if on cue, their eyes darted up towards the door as they heard James fumbling for his keys. Within moments Charming walked through the door with a smile on his face. "I could smell the lasagna as soon as I entered the building. I was hoping it was this apt." He walked over and gave Snow a kiss. "It smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes as great as it smells," Snow replied.

He walked over to Emma and gave her a hug and slight kiss on the cheek, "It must be my lucky day, Lasagna and you're staying for dinner."

Emma took a deep breath and hesitated. It would have been a great moment to just get it all out in the open but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words. Instead she replied, "I guess it is. Shall we eat?" She quickly moved and sat down at the table. "I think there is a really good dessert for later too."

**A/N: let me know what you thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am having so much fun writing this story! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback, it really helps to motivate. **

**As always, thanks to my Beta, McEvoyer, she's awesome!**

Charming knew it would take time for his and Emma's relationship to grow, but it was still hard for him to see how nervous he made her sometimes. Tonight was no exception. He could sense she was was on edge about something. He glanced over at Snow whose expression only reassured him that something was indeed up. He quickly sat down beside him and continued to give her a smile as Snow brought the lasagna to the table.

As dinner progressed, Emma tried to think of everything and anything to talk about other than what she really needed to tell him. Snow, after a certain point, started to get a little frustrated. She knew this was hard for her daughter but she could tell Emma was stalling indefinitely. The second they all finished, Emma jumped up and cleared away the dishes for dessert. She barely reached the sink before she heard Snow, in a serious tone, say, "Emma, sit down." She quickly spun around and was met with a very stern look from her mother. Glancing over at her father, she could tell that he was obviously completely confused as to what was going on. Snow's tone was softer as she said, "You have to tell him, he needs to know. I know its hard, but everything will be ok, I promise."

Emma felt like there was a lump in her throat and she swallowed hard trying to make it go away. She knew Snow was right, she had to rip it off like a band-aid and get it over with. She walked back over to the table and sat down. James knew better than to say anything at this point. He knew something big was coming and he could feel his pulse quicken as he prepared himself for whatever was it was. Snow reached out and held open her hand and Emma quickly responded by placing her hand on top. Feeling her mother's soft yet strong grip, gave her the strength to open up to her father for the first time.

"I have a daughter." She let the words sink in as she sat and watched as her father's eyes grew bigger and his head tilted toward Snow for reassurance. Snow nodded, reaffirming James on what he had just heard. She also gave a slight squeeze to Emma, who had practically stopped breathing as she waited for James to reply.

Charming glanced back to Emma, and seeing the anxious look on her face, replied with a smile, "Wow, that's wonderful. Where is she? What's her name?"

Emma let out all the air she had been holding in and seemed to perk up for the first time since the evening began. All the dread seemed to wash away as she looked at James, who was beaming. She could tell he wasn't lying, he was genuinely happy. She quickly gathered her thoughts and started to explain to him about Anna and Henry being twins. She told him where the little girl was living and that she would be traveling to Boston in the morning to pick her up. James sat there attentive, listening to every word. Snow had dropped her other hand down to the side allowing Charming to grab hold as Emma told him about their granddaughter. It was all very overwhelming. He was just getting used to being a grandfather to Henry and a father to Emma; now, there would be another. However, the more he thought about it, the more excited he became. This little girl was an extension of Snow and Emma; she was family and she belonged with them. He had not even met her but he knew that little girl was already wrapped around his finger.

After they finished their chocolate cake Snow had baked for dessert, Emma got up, took her plate, and placed it in the dishwasher, "I think I better go on to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Snow could tell they had made progress as a family tonight and she knew not to push she was quick to reply, "We're here if you need us. I'll be up early and make you breakfast. Oh, and don't forget to charge both cell phone batteries tonight!"

Emma smiled at her parents. _Her_ parents. It was becoming easier to wrap her head around it, but sometimes it still caught her off-guard and made her heart flutter a bit. She felt so incredibly lucky. She walked over to her parents and much to her surprise, she hugged them and said, "I promise. See you in the morning."

As she climbed the stairs she wondered how she was ever going to get to sleep. She was too excited yet as soon as her head hit the pillow she was more emotionally drained than she realized and was soon fast asleep.

Snow and Charming stayed up for another hour talking about everything that had happened. Snow explained to him about the nightmares and what had transpired this morning after he left. They discussed what Anna might be like, who she might look like or take after. They were so excited, but as they laid down in bed, there was a question on Charming's mind, "When is she going to tell Henry?"

Snow turned over to face him. "She's decided to tell him when she gets back. We're to look after Anna while she takes Henry to the beach. She felt it would take more time to prepare Anna than it would Henry. She wanted their first interaction to be when they're both ready."

Charming took a moment to process and said, "I think that's a good plan. I suppose we should get to sleep."

Snow was quiet for a moment then replied, "Really? I baked you Lasagna tonight and that's all I get?" She gave a slight giggle as she saw the sides of Charming's mouth start to curl into a smile. She quickly added with a smile, "You know there will be another little person here soon and we haven't found another, bigger place yet. Are you sure you want to go to sleep?"

Charming immediately rolled over and brought Snow into a very passionate kiss. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe they had lived 28 years without one another. Yet, he knew their family was strong and would always find one another no matter what came their way.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Charming's reaction and that little bit of Snowing at the end. Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am really enjoying writing this story. I've just written the next three chapters, but before I publish them I need my Beta, McEvoyer (who's the best btw) to help me polish them up. **

The next morning, Emma woke with a jolt as her alarm clock sprang into action. As she came into consciousness, her eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up in bed. She glanced over at the floor next to the door and there sat her overnight bag, packed and ready. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered as if believing it for the first time. She slowly got up and headed toward the bathroom. As she walked it suddenly hit her - she was meeting her daughter _today_. She slightly lost her balance and her shoulder took the blow as she crashed into the doorway. She steadied herself; drew in a deep breath and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Snow and James were downstairs. They had prepared breakfast and were waiting for Emma to come eat before leaving for her journey to Boston. Knowing how much Emma had on her mind and how hard this day was going to be on her, they decided not to probe but wait for Emma to make the first move? They wanted so badly to be there for her but this was yet another thing she would have to face on her own. However, they knew one thing: they would be her support when she returned with that precious little girl.

Emma made her way down the stairs for a final time, with her overnight bag in hand. She saw her parents at the table waiting for her. She quietly placed the bag by the door and walked over to pour herself some coffee. She wasn't sure what to say to them, but she knew she couldn't leave without saying anything. She slowly walked over to them, taking a seat at the table. Finally, the quiet was too much and she broke the silence, "I will call once I make it to Boston."

Snow was the first to respond, "I will have the phone by me all day, please call anytime."

Emma smiled back and looked back down at her coffee. Snow and Charming both looked to each other, their minds trying to work out what to say next. Interestingly, James was the first to speak, "Emma, we know today is going to very difficult but we want you to leave here knowing we're both here for you and will do anything we can do to help. I took your car to the gas station this morning and checked the pressure in your tires and filled your tank up." James paused, then continued, "We want you to be safe. we love you."

Emma was stunned, at a complete loss for words. She just sat there and stared at him for a moment, letting the words sink in. She couldn't believe he would do that for her; it was such a _dad_ thing to do. As she looked at him, it was the first time she was truly seeing James, her father, and not David. A single tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek. She quickly bowed her head down and swiped it away. "Sorry, I'm a complete mess today. I really need to get a handle on my emotions." She looked up again at her father, who had a warm smile on his face, and said, "Thank you, _James_, I really appreciate you doing that."

No one said a word, no one moved for a few movements as they drank in the atmosphere that had fallen over the room. Suddenly, Emma pushed her chair back and stood up, taking both her parents off-guard. "It's late, I need to get going. I will keep you posted." She quickly moved toward the door and grabbed her coat. She was quick, but not quick enough. Snow was up and to the door faster than she expected. Before she knew what was happening, Emma felt her mother's arms around her and was pulled in tight. The comfort she felt from Snow was like nothing she had ever experienced before with anyone; it was soothing and still made her heart hurt from how much love she felt. Emma let her arms release but her mother was still holding on. She felt Snow's body shift and then she heard her mother whisper in her ear, "Be patient with her. Let her know you love her and don't be afraid to show her your love. Hug her, Emma, even if you think she doesn't like it. She needs _you_. She needs her _mother_, no matter what she tells you."

Snow released and stepped back away from Emma. Emma was about to come apart. She could barely stand up, even breathe. She starred at Snow for a moment then took her mother by surprise and pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering back, "Thank you." Emma pulled away, seeing the tears rolling down Snow's face. Emma looked to James, "Look after Henry for me while I'm gone, won't you. I should be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll keep you updated." She glanced back at Snow, who had wiped away the tears, she shared a tender smile with her and then grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Emma found herself at the car so fast she hadn't even realized she had run. She hopped behind the wheel and threw the bag onto the passenger seat. Then, she paused to take it all in. She looked up at the road. She was driving to meet her daughter, to bring her little girl home. Emma turned the engine on and put it into drive. "I can do this," she kept telling herself as she set out on the road out of Storybrooke toward Boston.

**A/N: I really loved writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as how the story is developing too. I have really tried to take my time and not rush, but while updating often. As I said earlier, I have written the next 3 chapters including the one where Anna and Emma meet. I'm really excited to share them with you, just need to polish them up a bit first. As always, I love feedback so please let me know your thoughts :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I promise that the chapter where Emma and Anna meet is coming ASAP, just editing it now, so please bare with me. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to McEvoyer! She's the best Beta and helps immensely.**

* * *

It was just after lunch when Emma arrived at the hotel. She quickly checked in and raced up to the room to change. Gingerly taking the dress out of her bag and laying it out on the bed, she recalled her moment with Snow with a smile. She could almost feel Snow thinking about her right now, which reminded her she needed to call and let them know she arrived safely.

"Hey."... "yes, I'm in the hotel now."... "I just laid it out."... "no, no wrinkles really"... "thanks, yes I will call again as soon as I can."...

What came next caused Emma to pause. Snow uttered those three words, "I love you." Emma wasn't sure what to say. She had said it to her mother two days prior, but old habits die hard. Emma could feel her heart and her head dueling for control over her vocal chords. When suddenly, Snow spoke again, "Emma, sweetheart, it's ok. I know it isn't easy and we'll get there one day. I just want you to always know and remember that I love you."

Emma almost dropped the phone out of sheer astonishment. In a split second she knew that if she ever hoped to have a relationship with her own daughter, the one with her mother needed to be strong. She needed her mother for strength and love. She couldn't ask of Anna what she couldn't do for Snow. Emma came back from her thoughts and could hear Snow was still on the phone, "I love you too." Emma couldn't stop the smile; it just happened and she guessed Snow was the same way.

"Bye, Emma," Snow said in such a tender voice.

Emma hesitated for only a second before she gave into her childhood dream once again and use the one word no one else in the world could use for Snow, "Bye, mom." Emma was so grateful for Snow's soothing tone; she could tell that her mother was touched. It was silly, but she could feel Snow's warmth through the phone. They both hung up and Emma changed lighting fast. She organized the room and placed the overnight items in their respective places. Now she was ready.

She was on her way to pick up her daughter.

Emma's left hand couldn't stay steady on the wheel during the entire ride to the orphanage but eventually she arrived and parked the car. Stepping out of it, she checked her hair in the mirror and smoothed down her dress. As she walked to the entrance, she took in her surroundings. It wasn't the exact building she had spent so much of her own childhood in, but it basically had the same structure and feel to it. Guilt smothered her as she passed the fence that looked into the playground. She saw all the children playing, some were staring and others were even walking the length of the fence with her, intrigued about who she might be. She realized that they thought she might be a potential parent. Her heart was very heavy as she walked up the stone steps and in through the front door.

She approached a desk just inside. The woman behind it looked average, nothing really stood out about her, but she gave Emma a smile and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, yes. My name is Emma Swan. I'm here to speak with Director Sharpe."

"Oh, yes! I should have guessed, silly me. I can't believe I missed that. Hold on one second, honey." The woman picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a few numbers. A mere two seconds later the receptionist said, "Hi, Charlotte. Miss Swan is here to see you." She placed the phone back down and looked back up at Emma, "She will be here in a moment, dear. You're welcome to have a seat on that bench while you wait. She should only take a couple of minutes."

"Thank you," Emma replied as she turned toward the bench, but before she sat down she looked at the walls. They were decorated with drawings and paintings. Art projects from children who lived there. She walked over and began to examine the various pictures. One in particular caught her eye. It was a castle with a lake around it. To the side of the castle stood a woman with black hair and red lips and she was wearing what appeared to be pants but with a hint of a dress to it. The man standing next to her was blonde, wore a red jacket and carried a sword. It hit her, like a slap to the face; this was a drawing of Snow White and Charming -_ her_ parents. The accuracy was incredible from the castle to the outfits, it was like something out of Henry's book. Suddenly, she was brought back to reality.

"Emma Swan?" Director Sharpe had arrived to take her to meet Anna.

"Yes, hi," was all Emma managed to say, her throat becoming dry.

"Ah, I see you've been admiring the girls' works of art. Some of them are truly breathtaking, aren't they?" Director Sharpe moved closer to Emma.

Emma felt like the director was waiting on a reply so she quickly let out the first thing that came to her mind, "Yes, the one of the castle with Snow White and Charming is very good."

The director looked at Emma, with such a puzzled look. Emma immediately thought she must have said something wrong, but before she could say anything else the director quickly replied, "Wow. I'm sorry, you just caught me by surprise." The director paused for a moment before she continued, "Emma, that picture was drawn by Anna about a year ago." Emma's mind was racing. She could not believe out of all the pieces of art on the wall she somehow was able to zero-in on her daughter's piece. Not to mention the fact that Anna somehow had been able to draw the scene so accurately. Emma turned her eyesight from the picture back to the director, who's puzzled expression had been replaced with a warm smile, "Also, I must tell you that it is remarkable you were able to know so much by merely looking at the drawing; no one here realized it was Snow White and Prince Charming until Anna told us. I think you will find that you and she are alike in more ways than one. Please come follow me into my office. I have some things to go over with you before I bring her to you."

* * *

**A/N: As always, I love reading your feedback, so leave me your thoughts! I hope you liked this chapter. I promise the Emma/Anna chapter is coming soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I'm revising the Anna/Emma chapter because I just wasn't happy with it. I had decided to combine this chapter with the next chapter, but because it's taking me longer to finish the next chapter I decided to go ahead and post this. I promise the Anna/Emma chapter is coming, just need to tweak a few things. As always, thanks to my Beta, McEvoyer...she is a BIG help! :)**

**Also, I have revised this chapter from the first posting. It was brought to my attention I had left out Snow's interaction over the phone so I have quickly added it.**

* * *

Emma's mind was all over the place. She couldn't focus on anything as she walked down the hallway. All she could do was replay the last few minutes in her mind. She pondered about why the receptionist had said she should have known who she was, _was she the only person they were expecting today? The drawing!_ Oh my, that made her heart skip as she thought about what the director had said. She couldn't believe she had been able to pick out her own daughter's work, not to mention the level of accuracy it portrayed. _Could it be that Anna has some idea about the curse or the Enchanted Forest in general._ Emma slightly paused, collecting her thoughts. _Wait, no, it couldn't be. There's no way...but maybe it was true._

As Emma walked down the hall she remembered she needed to call Snow. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed. By the second ring Snow picked up. "Emma, is everything alright?"

Emma knew she only had a matter of moments so she knew she would need to be brief. She quietly spoke into the phone so the director couldn't hear. "I'm with the director. We're walking to meet her now." She took a deep breath and let the inner child take over. "I wish you were here. I really need you, mom. I'm not sure I can do this."

Snow's heart felt like it was being squeezed. Hearing the pain and need in Emma's voice for her, for her mother, made her chest tighten causing her own breathing to cease. She quickly regained her strength. Emma needed her. "Awe, Emma, you can do this. You are strong and I know it's hard but I believe in you. I will be here, listening on the phone. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you," was all Emma managed to say. They were approaching the director's office. She held the phone in her hand down by her side. As much as she wanted Snow there, it was comforting to know she was at least able to listen and have her somewhat by her side, if only in phone form.

Emma's head was spinning as the director opened the door to her office. She stepped inside, took a seat and tried to suppress her anxieties. But she was having a mild panic attack and no longer was it about meeting Anna but about the fact that her own childhood was being brought back into light. Specifically, her dreams or what she thought were dreams; but were they really? Emma hadn't realized she was playing with her ring, sliding it round and round on her finger as she thought. This was a nervous habit she had had since she was a child and it always popped up in times of great stress. Emma slightly shook her head to clear her thoughts and stopped playing with her ring. She knew now was not the time to let her mind go in that direction. She needed to focus on Anna and making a good first impression.

"Miss Swan, are you listening?" The director gave her a questioning look.

"Yes, sorry." Emma decided to be completely honest at this point, "It's just overwhelming."

The director gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes, I agree. I can only imagine what it must be like for you to be in a place like this again. I read your file and saw that you yourself grew up in places like this. I'm glad you've decided to give Anna something you never had - a home."

Emma realized her mother was listening and didn't feel like opening that can of worms so she simply smiled back, "Yes, I'm at a place now where I can properly take care of her and I want her to know her family."

"Ah, yes, family. I know she has a twin. Henry, isn't it?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, he lives with me and my," Emma paused. She didn't know what to call Snow and Charming, "...my best friend who's Henry's school teacher. Anna will have lots of help with homework." Emma quickly added, hoping that the director was satisfied with that answer and it seemed to work. Snow gave a huge smile as she heard Emma say 'best friend.' This sent her heart into a flutter. She was her daughter's best friend. A single tear fell down her cheek as she smiled and continued to listen. The director smiled and looked back down at the folder in her hands. Emma was all too familiar with that sort of folder. It was the life story of any child in the foster care system and the one in the director's hand belonged to Anna.

"I need to brief you on her before we bring her in so you have an idea of where she is coming from. This will allow you to know partly gain an understanding of her emotional state and can help in the healing process."

_Healing process? _Emma thought, _What had happened to my child?_

The director continued, "She was with a foster family until age five, but then was sent here because they could not financially afford to adopt her and they were moving out of the country for the husband's job. They felt it would be best to send her here in the hopes she would find a family. I must tell you that this is something Anna really struggles with - trust and abandonment - as do most children here. However, Anna is unique because the people she called mom and dad never explained it to her; they were cowards. They dropped her off here while she was sleeping. It was awful. The poor girl woke up, not in her own bed, but in a place where she knew no one. Her entire world was shattered. It took weeks for her to stop crying and asking for her parents. Gradually, she began to settle and eventually she grew to trust a handful of the staff here. It takes a while to earn her trust. Speaking from experience, you need to have patience and I do believe with all my heart she will come around. Although, please don't get your hopes up for anytime in the near future. It will take time to build your relationship and you need to let her guide you. Show her love, but start off small and work your way up. From what I've been told by her therapist she sees once a week, Anna wants to know you, she wants her mother, but there is some resentment there. You need to approach with caution. While she is your little girl, she has no memory of you whatsoever and my best advice is to take things slowly. She is a wonderful, bright, beautiful little girl with so much potential. I am so happy she is will have the family she deserves. Hang in there and it will get easier."

Emma was stunned. She had so many emotions running through her body. She felt anxious, excited, guilty, sad, happy, angry. It was all so much to process. She wondered what her mother was thinking. Oh, how she wished she could hold her hand at this moment and feel the comfort and strength. Instead, Emma did the next best thing she could, she squeezed the phone a bit which helped ease her mind. Emma sat up straight. She had to focus, to block everything out. They would be bringing her little girl through that door in a matter of moments. She took a deep breath and looked back at the director.

Snow was listening intently on the phone. She had tears falling down her face. She knew Emma must be about to fall apart, any mother would be after hearing this. She wished more than anything she could be there, holding her daughter's hand and reassuring her during this moment. Snow could feel her heart about to beat out of her chest as she heard the director again.

"I'm sorry to hit you with all of that at once, but you needed to know. However, now to the part you've been looking forward to and partly dreading, I assume. Are you ready to meet your daughter?" As the director finished she got up and proceeded to walk back around her desk to where Emma was sitting.

Snow was on the edge of the sofa. She was very aware that Emma had not spoken in quite some time. She had no clue how her daughter was doing aside from the fact she didn't hear any sobs through the phone. Snow had not even realized she was holding her own breath until she heard Emma took a deep breath.

Emma took another deep breath and as she exhaled said, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry to leave it on it that note, but I promise I'm working really hard on the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok, here it is! This is what you've been waiting for the Emma and Anna chapter. I hope you like it. I've written it over and over AND over again to make it the best I can. I wanted to do the story and all of you, the readers, justice. I hope you enjoy! Also, I could not have done this without the amazing McEvoyer, my Beta, because she is honest, helpful and all around a truly wonderful person! :)**

* * *

Emma closed her eyes as the director exited the room. She was remembering the first moment she laid eyes on Anna, wrapped in that little blanket. The feeling she felt as the doctor handed Anna to her and how she wished to one day see her daughter again. That day had finally come.

Suddenly, Emma heard the doorknob turn and her eyes popped open. The door swung open and in walked with the director the most beautiful little girl Emma had ever laid eyes on. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes as she studied the little girl's features. Emma couldn't believe, it was like looking into a mirror. Anna was a miniature version of herself. Blonde hair, curls, green eyes, athletic build, not too short or too tall: perfect. Emma's heart felt like it had been pierced as she locked eyes with her daughter and saw the pain and confusion behind those beautiful green eyes. Emma knew that Anna was overwhelmed. It wasn't that long ago that Emma, herself, had been in this exact situation and she could remember the paralyzing fear that had taken over the moment she saw Mary Margaret not as her friend but as Snow White, her mother. Emma had been so overwhelmed that she lost control of her ability to move. The feeling she felt as Snow embraced her had been like nothing else she had experienced in her entire life.

Emma knew what she wanted to do; she wanted to take her mother's advice and hug her daughter, but she was conflicted. The director had advised to go slow and let Anna set the boundaries, but as Emma looked at this beautiful yet frightened child she couldn't help but think she should be the one to make the first move.

The director backed away and Emma began to walk forward. She sat the phone down on the side table as she passed between the chair and where Anna stood. She had been thinking about this moment for so long. So many scenarios had been played out in her mind. As she approached Anna, she found herself overcome with love for that little girl standing in front of her and at that moment she felt her legs give way. She dropped to her knees, finding herself just below eye level with her daughter. Anna hadn't moved a muscle. Neither one of them moved as they stared into each other's eyes. Emma was the first to break the silence as she wiped away a tear from her cheek and very softly said, "You're so beautiful."

As Emma shifted her weight, leaning ever so slightly forward, she saw Anna flinch and take a step back. She realized giving Anna a hug at this point was out of the question. Emma decided to go another route. She stood up and walked back over to her handbag.

"I"m sorry, I didn't mean to; please don't leave me!" Anna shouted.

Emma's heart stopped as she turned around holding her bag in her hands. Seeing Anna's face completely gutted her. Emma couldn't believe her little girl thought she was leaving her again. The mother inside her took over and before Emma's mind could catch up with her body she found herself back on her knees in front of Anna grasping her little girl's hands with tears streaming down her face. "You are _my_ little girl and I'm never leaving you again, do you hear me? Never! There hasn't been a day since you were born that I haven't thought about you. I love you so much and I never want another day to go by where we aren't together." Emma could see she had frightened Anna but she wasn't sure what had frightened her little girl more - the idea of being abandoned again or the abrupt physical contact mixed with her declaration of love.

Snow heard everything and was so immensely proud of Emma; she was at a loss for words. Her daughter had found her strength. Snow knew the road ahead would not be easy, but after she heard what Emma just said to Anna, there was no doubt in her mind that they wouldn't all get through this together.

Emma let go of Anna's hands and quickly remembered what she had wanted to do in the first place when she walked to retrieve her bag. She dug inside and pulled out a little box. She looked back up at Anna who appeared to be frozen except for a small tear that had escaped her eye and had rolled down her cheek. Without hesitation, Emma brought her hand up to Anna's face and brushed it away with her thumb. Anna's eyes closed yet she didn't move as Emma brought her hand back down to her side. "I have something for you." Emma handed Anna the box. The little girl's hand raised to grab it and Emma couldn't help but see she was slightly trembling.

Anna took the little square white box from Emma and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sterling silver necklace with a miniature key hanging from it. Anna took it out and held it up. The look on Anna's face told Emma that her daughter was unsure about what to do next.

"I don't have many things I managed to keep from my childhood but I loved this necklace and wore it every day. I want you to have it." Emma paused looking for any change in Anna's eyes or body movement, but the child stayed frozen. Then, Emma had a thought, "May I put it on you?"

This caught Anna's attention and the little girl nodded. She handed Emma the necklace back. Emma smiled and stood up. She walked around behind Anna feeling like she couldn't catch her breath. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest as she realized her little girl was accepting her gift. As she place the necklace on her daughter's chest, pulling each side toward the back of her neck, she was surprised when Anna took her hand and pulled her long, golden locks out of the way for Emma to click the fastener. As quickly as it happened, it was over and Anna let her hair back down and turned around to face Emma.

Snow was completely surprised. It was such a wonderful thing for Emma to do for Anna.

She realized there continued to be more to Emma than she ever imagined and she cherished getting to know her daughter more and more. She was so grateful Emma had kept her on the phone, to let her share in this moment.

What happened next stunned both Emma and the director. "Thank you." Anna said with a smile, but it soon fell away as she paused before she asked, "Does the key unlock anything?"

Emma gave a warm smile and a soft giggle. Anna was definitely her daughter. Emma would have asked the same question when she was younger. "Yes, yes it does. I will show you once we're home." Emma immediately realized she might have said the wrong thing. The word 'home' had a completely different meaning for Anna. They were standing in the only home she could remember. The home Emma knows doesn't exist in Anna's world...yet. Emma could see Anna's hesitation and decided to try to ease her daughter's anxiety over leaving the orphanage. "I thought maybe we could go shopping. Would you like to go to the mall? I made reservations at Fer à Cheval this evening, you like pizza right? If not, I'm happy to eat wherever you like."

The director and Emma stood motionless as they waited for Anna's reply. Suddenly, Anna snapped out of her thoughts and completely surprised them with her question. "Where is home?" It was such a simple question and yet Emma hadn't expected it at all.

"Storybrooke, Maine," was all Emma managed to get out. She wasn't sure if she should bring up Henry yet.

"Are we going there tonight?" Anna was curious and direct. Emma already admired that about her little girl.

"No, I booked a hotel here in Boston for tonight. I thought we would be too tired to drive all the way back today. But if you rather we can always stay longer in Boston or we could drive straight there now. What would you like to do?" Emma wanted so badly for Anna to feel like she could be open and honest with her. She wanted Anna to know that her opinion mattered.

Anna was completely taken aback. "Really? You're letting me decide?"

Emma remembered back to when she was a child about when she was never given a choice about anything. She knew how Anna felt: suppressed, unvalued. She gave her daughter a reassuring smile, "Yes, completely your decision. I will be happy with whatever you choose."

Anna thought for a moment then looked up to Emma, "The hotel sounds nice. I like pizza." She paused for a moment and looked down at her feet. "I've never been to a mall but I've heard the other girls talking about it and it could be cool to go see it." She looked back up at Emma.

Emma could see the pain behind her daughter's eyes, but she also saw a spark. A glimmer in her eyes that told Emma, Anna had hope; hope for the future, which is what every child should have and that hope mean't it wasn't too late for a happy ending.

As she heard Anna agree to go shopping, to the hotel and out for pizza, Snow smiled from ear to ear. She was so happy for Emma and Anna. Emma was finally able to dress her own little girl. Snow's pants were tear stained, but she couldn't leave the phone to change.

The director stepped in and said, "Emma, if you could just sign this, you're good to go."

Emma walked quickly over to the director's desk and signed the form. How strange it felt to have to sign for her own child. Emma turned back around and saw Anna by the sofa with the director. The director handed Anna a bag. Emma knew that must be all Anna had in the world, all packed into one little bag. She couldn't wait to take her little girl shopping and buy her an entire new wardrobe. She herself had grown up with hand-me-downs and knew what it would mean to Anna to get to choose her own clothes. It made Emma's heart feel so warm and full.

"Alright you two, I know you have a lot to talk about so no need to stay here any longer." The director knelt down next to the little girl and said, "Anna, I'm going to miss you." She gave the little girl a hug and Anna reciprocated. Emma couldn't believe the feeling of jealousy that rushed through her at that moment. It was so unexpected, she hadn't realized how badly she wanted to hold her little girl until she saw someone else doing it. She took a deep breath and walked toward the door. Anna and the director released from their hug and Anna waved bye.

As they walked, Emma glanced from the floor to her daughter. Anna walked beside Emma, but kept her distance. Emma took this moment to pull her phone up to her mouth and whisper to Snow, "Thank you for being with me. I will call again soon. I love you, mom."

Snow knew Emma wouldn't hear but said it anyway, "I love you too, Emma."

Every few feet, Anna looked over her shoulder as if unsure she really wanted to say goodbye. Emma could see Anna was sad to be leaving. She knew she was taking this little girl from the only place she ever truly felt at home, but she wanted to give her daughter what this place couldn't, a family. They were passing by the wall where Anna's picture was displayed and Emma stopped. Anna, noticing this stopped as well. Emma gently took the picture off the wall and rolled it up. She smiled over at Anna, who at first seemed a bit confused, but gave what Emma believed to be a slight smile. They were half way down the hall and Emma decided to test the extent of their physical contact. She stretched her hand out and gently held Anna's hand. Anna didn't embrace, but she didn't pull away either, just let her hand be held. As they approached the entrance, Emma held the door open for Anna and saw the little girl quickly wipe a tear away as she lowered her head and walked out into the sunshine.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know your thoughts about this chapter. I really would love to read what you have to say, thanks! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So sorry everyone for the long wait. I have had a rough week and this was my third draft of this chapter. I wanted to get it right before posting. Please bare with me, I will update again as soon as I can. A big THANKS as always to McEvoyer for all her help and a special thanks to Hjbau for her help as well!**

* * *

Neither of them said a word during the car ride to the mall. Emma knew Anna was overwhelmed and the last thing she wanted to do was to force her to talk. She decided the best way to begin their new life together was to turn on the radio and simply let Anna get use to being around her.

They arrived at the mall and they both got out of the car. Emma could see Anna was a bit nervous and there was no way that they could shop in silence so she had to say something. Emma thought back to her first trip to a mall. She was 15 and came with three other girls who were all season pros at shopping. Emma remembered what it felt like to walk in and buy her first dress. A dress not worn by anyone else. A piece of clothing she could call her own. It was a special moment, a wonderful feeling that has stayed with her throughout her life. "Anna." Anna quickly looked up. Emma could see Anna had a lot going through her mind. "I want to get you enough clothes for at least a week. I know my roommate will want to take you shopping once we're back but this could get you started on your new wardrobe. If it all gets a bit too much just let me know and we can take a break, okay?"

Anna took a moment but then replied so softly that Emma almost didn't hear her, "Ok, I will."

They walked inside and the first store they came across was Forever 21. Emma felt very old as she realized she was surrounded by teeny boppers and the loud music began to give her a headache, but she saw Anna's eyes light up as she looked at the clothing on the racks. At first Anna was very timid, she wouldn't choose anything to try on, but after a few failed attempts at options Emma thought were good, Anna began to relax and choose the things she liked. After finding two complete outfits, they moved on to the next store.

"American Eagle jeans are popular with your age, right?" Emma wasn't sure what kids her age wore anymore. She was never one for following trends.

Anna looked over at the shop's window. "Yeah, I guess so. I've never really paid much attention. They look nice."

Emma was shocked. That was the most Anna had ever said to her at one time. Emma couldn't help but smile because her little girl had started to open up more. "Ok great, let's go see if they have something you like."

Another hour gone and two more outfits accomplished. They walked out and found themselves in the center of the mall where an ice rink had been set up in the middle of the food court. Emma knew they needed a break. "Would you like a snack, something to drink maybe?"

Anna looked around the food court and her eyes lingered toward the back of the rink. "I think I see a hot chocolate cart. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"I love it. Sounds like a good choice to me."

The vendor was a very sweet older gentlemen who seemed to really enjoy his job. "What can I get for you two beautiful ladies today?"

"Two hot chocolates, please." Emma returned his smile and took out her card to pay.

"Would you like whip cream on those?"

Emma looked down at Anna who gave her a nod. "Yes, please." What happened next almost made Emma drop her phone.

"Do you by any chance have any cinnamon, sir?" Anna asked the vendor very sweetly.

"As a matter of fact I do. Not many people ask for it, but my wife loves it so I keep it here for her for when she comes to visit me. Shall I put it on both or just one?"

Emma came back from her thoughts and snapped her head up toward to the vendor. "Both please, thank you." She turned her head and smiled down at Anna. She couldn't believe it, it was a family quirk. Not that she should have been surprised given that Henry is a fan as well, but the fact that Anna felt safe enough to speak up and ask was wonderful.

"You like cinnamon on your hot chocolate?" Anna seemed very curious.

"Yes, I do. I believe you'll find it's a family quirk." Emma took the cups from the man and gave a smile as she handed one to Anna. "Shall we go watch the skaters?"

"Sure. I've always wondered how people are able to stand on ice skates. I've never seen them so close up before."

Emma was blown away again by Anna's honesty. The child was incredible. She loved how direct, yet polite she was. As they sat down next to the rink, Emma looked over at Anna as she watched the skaters and felt an enormous amount of love for this little girl - her little girl. Emma found herself enthralled as she soaked up Anna's features from the blonde curls to her cute little ears and even her chin. Emma felt she could stare at her for hours. However, Anna looked over and caught Emma staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked with a slight bit of hesitation.

Emma was brought back to reality yet again and slightly embarrassed she had been caught staring. "No, of course not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I..." Emma paused. She wasn't sure if she should say what is on her mind of just let it go.

"You can be honest with me, you know. I'm not as fragile as you seem to think."

Emma still wasn't sure, but she wanted to earn her daughter's trust and that could only happen if she was completely honest with her. "I look at you and I see me 18 years ago. I just can't get over how much you look like me."

"Is that bad?" Anna's voice wasn't hurt, just curious.

"Oh, I..." Emma took a slight pause. "No, of course not! I love it. It just sometimes take my breath away, that's all. I think you're so beautiful."

"So you think yourself beautiful then?"

Emma was completely caught off-guard. She gave Anna a questioning glance.

After seeing the confusion on Emma's face, Anna explained. "You said when you see me you see yourself and you called me beautiful therefore you must think yourself beautiful. A bit vain don't you think?" She said with a smirk before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Wow, and you have my tongue. It just keeps getting better," Emma said as she herself laughed. She was in awe, her daughter was funny too.

In that moment Emma thought about Snow and realized she should probably call to let her know how things were going. Also, she wanted to check up on Henry as well. However, she wasn't sure how to talk without Anna hearing, but then she had an idea. "I'm going to go grab a water, you want one?" As soon as Anna's head tilted up, Emma saw the anxiousness in her eyes. Her daughter was afraid of being left alone. "I'm just going to run right over to the Starbucks. You can see me the whole time, I promise." Emma could see that the little girl was still nervous, but tried not to show her fear.

"No, thanks. I'm good. I'll just sit here and watch the skaters."

"Ok, I will be right back." Emma walked over across the food court. She looked back over her shoulder and caught Anna watching her, but her daughter quickly turned her head back to the skaters. As she waited in line she quickly pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and called her mother. "Snow, is everything ok there? Henry doing ok?"

"Yes, Henry's fine. Your father and I have just been waiting by the phone, hoping to hear how it's going with you and Anna. Is it going well? Where are you? The background noise is so loud."

"Yes, sorry we're at the mall. I came to get her some new clothes. So far so good. I'm just in line to get some water so I don't have long to talk. She's watching the ice skaters and enjoying some hot chocolate while she waits for me."

"Does she..."

Emma cut Snow off before she even could utter the words, "-like hot chocolate with cinnamon? Yes, she does! Can you believe it?!" Emma was the next in line and gave the cashier the money for the water. "Sorry guys, I have to go now. I'm heading back over to her."

"Emma, I hope tonight goes well. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"I promise, I will call if not tonight then first thing in the morning before we leave. And Snow..." Emma took a deep breath. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I'm looking forward to it more than you know. Enjoy your time with her, Emma and we'll talk again soon. I love you."

This was the third time Emma had heard those words and amazingly found it to be easier and easier every time she said it herself. Especially now with Anna she realized what it was like on the other side, as the mother. "I love you too. Bye."

Emma hung up the phone just as she approached Anna's table. "Do you want to go look for the those last three outfits?" Anna nodded and they were off to the next store.

An hour later they emerged victorious from J Crew with two more outfits. Emma knew that while they were one outfit short, they had had enough for one day and needed to go back to the hotel before dinner. However, on their way to the exit they passed a shop with a beautiful A-line V-neck, knee length chiffon green party dress on display in the window. Emma knew this was Anna's dress. She stopped and Anna noticed Emma stopped and turned back around. "What do you think of this dress? Would you try it on?"

Anna thought it looked beautiful. She immediately said, "Yes."

They both went inside and luckily they had her size. She went into the dressing room, got changed and quickly came out to show Emma. Emma was blown away by Anna's beauty. The dress was perfect. Emma felt a tear escape and she quickly brushed it away. "You look amazing. Do you like it?"

Anna did a twirl and looked back at Emma, "I do."

Emma didn't waste a moment. She took out her phone and took a photo. Anna didn't seem to mind.

Anna then looked down and saw the price, "Whoa, Emma this is a lot of money."

Within two seconds Emma was standing in front of Anna. "Don't you dare worry about that for even a second. I can afford it, trust me. I want you to have something you love and if you love this dress, it's yours." She said as she gave her a smile.

They purchased the dress and walked out of the mall. Four hours and seven outfits later, they stuff all Anna's new clothes into the bag of the VW Bug and set off for the hotel. Emma looked over and saw Anna smiling. She couldn't help but smile herself.

They arrived back at the hotel and Emma could see on Anna's face that she was taking it all in; the doorman holding open the door for her, the little soaps in the shapes of flowers in the bathroom and especially the little chocolates that were placed on their pillows. Emma realized this must be Anna's first time in a hotel. She wanted Anna to feel special and Emma persuaded her to wear her new dress while Emma slipped into her favorite red dress. They were two girls out on the town. Emma couldn't stop smiling if she wanted to, everything was going so well.

They arrived at the restaurant right on time and managed to score the table by the window. Emma tried to make conversation, but while Anna seemed receptive she was still a bit apprehensive and at times it was easier just to enjoy their food and be together without the need for words.

After dinner, Emma drove back to the hotel. She couldn't believe how well the day had gone. It felt so wonderful to have Anna back. Emma was nervous but, her overall outlook was positive. However, it wasn't to last. Emma knew what she had to do: she had to tell Anna about Henry. She wasn't sure how Anna would react, but she prepared herself for the worst so anything above that was a bonus.

They quickly got into their pajamas and Anna sat down on her bed. "So, tomorrow morning we head to Storybrooke?"

Emma sat down on her bed facing Anna, "Yes, first thing in the morning after breakfast." She took a deep breath. "Anna, there's something I need to tell you about before we go to Storybrooke. It has to do with family, our family."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. I love reading your reviews and hearing your opinions! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is my longest chapter thus far and I have really enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites and followed this story. Your feedback has definitely helped make this an enjoyable and fun process. As always special thanks to McEvoyer and her Beta skills as well as Hjbau for her continued help.**

* * *

Emma looked into her little girl's eyes and could tell Anna was bracing herself, letting her mind drift to the worst case scenarios. Emma was so nervous she could feel the sweat collecting in her palms as she sat on the bed trying to find the words to explain. She knew there would never be a perfect way of telling Anna, but she had to do it gently. She looked down at the floor, ashamed of what she was about to tell her daughter. "When you were born, I was only 18 and I was serving time."

"You were in jail?" Anna was stunned.

Emma looked up and saw the shock in Anna's face. "Yes, for a crime I didn't commit, but we can discuss all of that another time." Emma closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Anna could see Emma was fighting back tears. "While I was pregnant, I knew I couldn't provide for you and that your best chance for the life you deserved was to be adopted. The day you were born was both the happiest and worst day of my life. I looked at you and held you in my arms; you were so perfect. I never wanted to let you go, but I knew your best chance was not with me. I couldn't even take care of myself." Emma took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "The only thing that kept me from completely falling apart was knowing that the two of you would have each other; you would never be alone." Emma looked into Anna's eyes and watched as she she began to fully comprehend what she had just said.

The gravity of the situation suddenly hit Anna and she looked as though all the wind had been knocked out of her...the color drained from her face. She seemed frozen for a moment before she finally managed to say, "Two?"

Emma nodded as a the tears began to fall. "You have a brother - a twin. He lives with me in Storybrooke." Emma decided to let this sink in before she continued. She knew that this was a lot for anyone to process, let alone an 11-year-old little girl who has been alone her entire life. Of all the scenarios Emma concocted in her mind, what happened next never crossed her mind.

Emma could see Anna's face go from confused to upset in a matter of seconds. She wasn't sure what had happened, but before Emma could ask, her daughter had reached her boiling point.

Anna flew off the bed and started shouting at Emma as tears ran down her face. "I can't believe you! I thought you were different, but you're just like all the rest! Why wasn't I good enough for you?! Why him and not me?!"

Emma was completely stunned. She had no idea what Anna was talking about. In fact that last question had Emma a little perplexed. Anna had now moved over to the other side of the room by the door. She had propped herself up against the wall on one shoulder with her back to Emma. Emma rose to her feet and started to walk purposely toward her daughter. "Anna, what are you talking about?"

Anna slowly turned with tears streaming down her face. "You chose to keep him over me? You just said he's with you in Storybrooke. Why did you want him and not me?"

Emma couldn't believe what she heard; Anna thought she had kept Henry and gave her up. Her head spinning, she sat down on the carpet trying to collect her thoughts, but didn't take her eyes off her daughter for even a second. She spoke gently to Anna with the hope that she would listen to her words. "No, that's not what happened. I didn't get to keep either of you. They took you both from me and promised that you would be kept together." Anna looked down into Emma's eyes as she listened. "About a year ago your brother found me. He looked me up using some website and when I took him back home I couldn't believe you weren't with him. I didn't know what had happened. I saw how unhappy he was there so I decided to move to be near him and finally be the parent I couldn't be when you two were born."

"But what about me? Didn't you care what happened to me? Why did you wait so long to come find me?" Emma could see the hurt in Anna's eyes and it just about killed her. She had so much love for that little girl and wanted to hold her tight and never let go.

"Of course I cared. I have loved you every day since you were born. I have never stopped loving you." She could see Anna had started to relax and in a split second the little girl was sitting on the floor in front of her. She could see Anna was listening intently. "I was overwhelmed when your brother found me. I didn't know what to do or how to be a parent. Eventually, I became the sheriff and because of unforeseen circumstances, which involved his adopted mother, he now lives with me full time. It's all still very new and I haven't even had time to tell him about you."

Anna was caught by surprise. Emma's words had thrown her for a loop. "He doesn't know I exist?"

"No, not yet. I decided it would be best to tell him once you were in town. I - " Emma was cut-off.

"You were afraid to tell him before you met me. You didn't want to get his hopes up. I understand." Anna looked down at the floor, tracing invisible lines on the carpet as she waited for Emma's response.

"No, that's not it at all! It's because I wanted you all to myself." Emma smiled as Anna's head looked up. "I knew that if I told him before I left he would want to come with me and I wanted it to be just the two of us."

"Oh." Anna's mind was reeling. _She wanted me all to herself. She wanted it to just be the two of us._ Anna's mind started to skip around as she thought about everything Emma had just told her. I have_ a brother, no not just a brother, a twin. Wait, I have a mother, a real mother who wants to spend time with me and she's sitting right in front of me._ Anna snapped back to reality and looked over at Emma. "Do you think he will like me?"

Emma let out a little laugh. "Are you kidding me, he's going to love you!"

Anna had not even realized she had been holding her breath until she heard Emma say those words and suddenly she felt a large exhale escape her lips. This did not go without notice by Emma.

"Everyone in Storybrooke will love you." Emma reached over and held out her hand. Anna contemplated for a moment and then decided to accept the gesture. She extended her hand out and laid it on top.

"You think so?" Anna's voice was full of uncertainty.

Emma held Anna's hand and squeezed softly. "I know so. I promise, you are going to love it there and everyone is going to love you. I can't wait for us all to be together, finally."

Anna was curious. She wanted to know more about _her_ family. It was like a dream come true. She said the words over and over in her mind - _I have a family - _as if she couldn't quite believe it was true. "What's his name? What's he like?"

Emma was thrilled to hear Anna wanted to know more. "Well, his name is Henry. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. I would say you two are about the same height." Emma could see Anna was hanging on every word she said and she didn't want to disappoint. "He's very sweet and cares a lot for others - he has a big heart. He likes to read and really invests in each story." Emma couldn't help but smile as she thought about Henry as he carried that fairytale book around for months on end. "He loves to practice sword fighting with my roommate's husband and he was recently given a horse so he is learning how to ride."

"Wow," was all Anna could say. She couldn't wait to meet him, but she was still nervous. Anna decided to change the subject. "So, I will be meeting your roommates too? What are they like?"

Emma paused. She didn't want to lie to Anna because she knew the truth would come out eventually, but she had to be careful with her word choice. "They are newlyweds and they care so much about Henry and I have no doubt they are going to care just as much about you. Mary Margaret is a school teacher, Henry's teacher actually, and she is an amazing cook. Just wait until she cooks breakfast, her pancakes are delicious!" Emma could see Anna was getting more and more excited about going to Storybrooke. "Mary Margaret is very loving and fiercely loyal. She's my best friend...we're family."

"She sounds wonderful."

"She's the best. You're going to love her." Emma took a moment, collecting her thoughts on how to describe her father. "David, Mary Margaret's husband, is very protective of those he holds close to him and I'm pretty sure you'll have him wrapped around your finger from the moment he sees you. They are both really looking forward to meeting you, especially Mary Margaret."

"Why especially her?"

Emma let out a laugh. "Because while you're my little girl, I can tell you that she will treat you like she would her own daughter. She's like a second mom to Henry so I know it will be the same with you. She's already thinking of all the ways to dress you and braid your hair." Emma didn't want her little girl to feel pressured though. "It's okay if you don't want her to do any of that stuff; just tell her, she won't be upset."

"No, it's okay. It actually sounds...nice." Anna couldn't help but smile as the thought popped into her head: _I have two people who want me_. _I have two moms_. "Storybrooke sounds nice. You said you're the sheriff?"

"Yep, and David is my deputy. Don't worry it's a safe town." Emma thought about that for a moment, but decided it best not to tell too much just yet. "It's a small town so everyone knows everyone and word travels fast. I'm sure by the time we eat at Granny's diner once the entire town is going to know who you are." Emma gave a small laugh. Anna seemed to tense up. She watched as Anna took in a deep breath and straightened her back. "But like I said you have nothing to worry about. Everyone is going to love you. How could they not?"

Anna looked back up at Emma with a sad look. Emma knew that look; she had once had that look too. She knew the feeling of rejection and abandonment all too well. "You know I spent my entire childhood in the system." At this moment Emma had Anna's full attention. "I traveled from home to home, but never truly felt at _home_. That is until I moved to Storybrooke and met Mary Margaret. I want you to experience the same feeling. I want it to be your home too; a place where you feel safe and loved. You deserve the best and I think you will find it with all of us: me, Henry, Mary Margaret and David in Storybrooke."

Anna was was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She felt like it was all a dream, like the entire day was something she made up. She still couldn't believe that the woman in front of her on the floor was her actual mother. A mother that not only wanted her, but loved her and had a home for her. It was all too much for one kid to process. Anna was overcome with emotion and was no longer able to keep it in check. She let her heart speak instead of her mind and lunged forward onto her knees and grabbed Emma into a hug.

Emma was completely surprised but her heart ached because it was about to burst with happiness. She embraced her little girl for the first time and never wanted to let go. She felt Anna's tears on her back and as she rested her head against Anna's, she let her own tears fall onto Anna's back. It was such a wonderful moment. Emma wanted the feeling to last forever.

Anna felt safe for the first time in her entire life. It was indescribable as she let herself be held by her mother. She felt as if nothing bad could happen to her as long as Emma held her tight. Suddenly, her head caught up to her heart and Anna released. It was all too much and she just needed a moment to catch up with her thoughts.

Anna smiled as she stood up.

Emma smiled back and stood up as well. She knew that they both needed a diversion in order to let their minds process what just happened. Emma walked over to the desk and picked up the menu. "How about we order dessert from room service? Do you like cheesecake or would you prefer ice cream?"

"We actually get to have food delivered to the room?" It seemed like such a luxury to Anna; like something out of a movie. She never thought she would get to experience it.

Emma knew how Anna felt and while it made her sad to think about everything she had missed out on with her little girl, she couldn't help but be thrilled to experience any firsts she could with her. "Of course and breakfast in the morning too if you want." Emma saw Anna's face light up and Emma grinned back. "So cheesecake or ice cream?"

It only took Anna a moment to decide. "Cheesecake, please!"

"Two cheesecakes it is!" Emma dialed room service. "Hi yes, I would like to order two slices of cheesecake and two bottles of water, please...yes, that will be all, oh wait!" Emma took the phone away and held her hand over the receiver. She looked over at Anna, "Do you like strawberries?" Anna nodded with an eager smile. Emma took her hand away and spoke again to room service. "Could I also have strawberries on top please?...Yes, thank you." Emma hung up the phone. "They said about ten minutes." Emma walked back around to the front of the bed in front of the television. "Why don't you pick out a movie from the options on the television while I get a shower. Is that okay?"

Anna scooted until her back was against her headboard on her bed as she said, "Sounds good to me. What kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me! I'm sure I will like whatever you choose." Emma walked between the beds until she was next to Anna. "Here's $5 to give the guy when he comes with the food." She handed Anna the money and the remote control. "I will be right back."

Emma quickly went and showered and by the time she came back into the room she saw that room service had delivered their dessert and had set up a little table for them, complete with a small candle in the center. "Wow, I'm impressed. They really go all out here." Emma finished drying her hair with the towel and hung it up. "So, what movie did you decide on?"

"The Dark Knight Rises. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Emma was relieved; her little girl had chosen action over a romcom. She gestured toward the very nicely set up table for two. "While this looks amazing, we can't see the movie from over here. What do you say we just eat our desserts on our beds?"

Anna quickly jumped down off her bed and walked over to the table. Emma handed Anna a plate and water before grabbing her own and sitting down on her bed. Anna realized the television was directly in front of her bed and also, she had this feeling that she really wanted to be close to Emma. It would make sense to share her bed while they watch the movie, but she was nervous about how to ask Emma to come sit next to her. She made a split second decision. She quickly moved to the other side of the bed, the opposite of where she had been sitting. "Aren't you going to come sit in front of the television to watch the movie? You can't see it very well from your angle, can you?"

Emma was floored. Her little girl was asking her to come sit next to her. She felt overjoyed at the thought of Anna wanting her to be closer to her, even if the excuse was something about the angle of the television. She quickly scooted off her bed and sat down on the bed next to Anna. Anna tried to play it off and quickly grabbed the remote to start the movie.

They both sat and ate their cheesecakes as The Dark Knight Rises played on the television. Emma had wanted to turn and look at Anna throughout the movie, but had resisted the urge because she didn't want to get caught staring again. However, as the movie finished she looked over and saw that Anna had fallen asleep. For the first time, without fear of being caught, Emma really looked at her little girl. She saw the soft curls that fell below Anna's shoulders and rested upon her chest. She watched as Anna's chest slowly moved up and down in rhythm as the little girl breathed. She smiled as she studied her daughter's cute little nose, her soft, fair skin and she couldn't help but notice Anna had the same chin as her and Snow. She looked so peaceful as she slept and Emma couldn't believe that this beautiful little girl was _hers_. She felt so lucky.

She quietly rolled off and walked around to the other side of the bed. She gently pulled the covers up and over, just as she would do for Henry after he would fall asleep during a movie back home. It suddenly hit her: this was the first time she had ever tucked her daughter into bed. She knew that this would not have been possible if Anna had been awake, but at this point Emma would take what she could get. She couldn't resist and decided to push her luck. She bent down and gave her daughter a tender kiss on the forehead, "I love you, Anna." Emma waited to see if the little girl would wake up, but she remained asleep. Emma silently crept back over to her own bed, not wanting to press her luck, and soon found her own eyes feeling heavy. She turned onto her side and before she succumbed to exhaustion she looked over at Anna and thought: _She's here, with me, and safe. My little girl is safe._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. As always, please feel free to leave me your thoughts and opinions. I always enjoy reading your feedback. Also, up next Ch 14: Emma and Anna's road trip to Storybrooke! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback! As always, special thanks to McEvoyer for being such an awesome Beta and Hjbau for her wonderful insight and help! **

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off on her phone. She slowly opened her eyes and suddenly all the moments from the previous day rushed back to her. Emma immediately rolled over to see if she could catch her little girl still asleep, but to her horror she found the bed to be completely made and Anna no where in sight. Emma bolted straight up and began to panic. _Where's my little girl?_

"Emma, are you alright?" Anna had pulled one of the chairs over from the table and placed it up against the wall across from the foot of Emma's bed.

As Emma's head swung around to where Anna's voice came from, she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, thank goodness." As she spoke she realized she unconsciously had moved her right hand over her heart to calm herself.

At first, Anna was a bit puzzled by Emma's reaction but then her mind quickly connected the dots and she realized what had just happened: her mother had been scared. Emma thought she was gone. Anna had never seen anyone react that way about her and in that moment she had never felt more wanted in her life. Emma hadn't taken her eyes off her and Anna knew she wanted to say something. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just get up early. My body clock is still set to..."

"Don't be sorry." Emma glanced over at the bed and couldn't help but smirk. "You know they make the beds for you here, right?"

Anna seemed a bit embarrassed and lowered her head. "Sorry, I sort of did it unconsciously. I'm use to doing it every day and I..."

Emma hopped off her bed and walked around to where Anna sat. She lifted the little girl's chin very gently and softly said, "It's okay. I understand. I remember when I first got out of the system it took me about 6 months to realize I could sleep in and not make my bed." She gave Anna a reassuring smile and began to walk toward the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be telling me to leave you alone and let you sleep longer in no time." She gave a slight chuckle. Anna smiled back at Emma. The idea seemed so amazing, so _normal _she thought. "Why don't you look at the breakfast menu over on the desk while I get ready? We can eat and then head out, sound good?

Anna was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost forgot to answer, but she quickly found her voice again. "Yes...sure...I'll look at it now, thanks!"

Breakfast was relatively quiet. Emma knew Anna's mind was focused on what was about to happen later on in the day. Emma herself felt nervous; her children would meet for the first time since they were born _today_. As they finished breakfast, Emma decided that the next few hours were the last time it would be her and Anna for a while and she wanted to get to know her daughter a bit more. She knew not to push too hard, but maybe they could start off small.

As they pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel, Emma turned on the radio. "Do you have a favorite type of music or band?" She waited anxiously for Anna to respond.

"I like Justin Bieber." Anna just smirked as she watched her mother's face slightly twinge. "Just kidding, but it was so worth it to see your face when I said it."

Emma was floored. Her daughter had just played a joke on her and a really good one at that. She couldn't help but smile back and laugh. "Wow, yeah...you really got me." They were stopped at a red light and Emma looked over at Anna. "If you had really liked him, I would listen to him the whole way, but, since you don't, and thank goodness for that, what would you like to listen to?"

Anna smiled at Emma's sentiment. "We had a radio in the main room and they would turn it on for us while we did our homework. Lately, I've really liked listening to The Lumineers, Maroon 5 and Of Monsters and Men. Oh, and Imagine Dragons too. I guess I like alternative, but some pop stuff isn't half bad. I think the station we listened to was called Kiss 108."

Emma reached for the radio. "I remember that station. I always enjoyed their morning show."

"You lived here in Boston?"

Emma realized what she had said and knew she wouldn't be able to get that cat back in the bag. "Yes, for a bit before I moved to Storybrooke. I helped find people."

"Your job was to find people? Like for the government or something?

Emma stared straight forward at the road. This was not exactly the ideal situation to have this conversation with Anna but what else could she do? She decided to be honest, but she hoped that the topic would soon drift to another subject because she didn't want to answer too many questions about her past or questions that could lead to the discussion of her parents just yet. "I was a bail bondsmen. I found people who had skipped out on their court dates and brought them in for a cut of the money they had put up for bail."

"Wow, I thought only guys did that."

"Yeah, well I was the only girl I knew of that did what I did. That's why no one ever saw me coming because being a girl gave me the edge."

Anna looked over at Emma for a moment and really studied her mother. "You must be really tough."

"I guess so. I've never really given that much thought. I just did what I did because I was good at it. It was much better than serving tables or selling clothes." Emma really wanted to get off this subject. She wanted to have this conversation with Anna, just not in the car going north on I-95. Thankfully, a song came on the radio that Anna liked and she seemed to sit back and began to relax.

Before long two hours had passed and Emma decided they should stop and take a break to stretch their legs. She pulled over at a diner. "Why don't we stretch our legs and grab a hot chocolate?"

Anna nodded and they both walked in to the diner together, but before they sat down at their booth Anna looked at Emma. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back, is that okay?"

"Of course! I will be right here. I'll place the order."

Anna started to walk and then turned her head over her shoulder, "Don't forget the cinnamon."

It was such a simple thing, but it made Emma feel so warm inside. This was something that her family shared. Her mother had passed it to her and now she had been passed it down to her kids. She gave Anna a smile and a nod. She wasted no time and grabbed her phone to call Snow. Snow immediately picked up. "Hey, she's in the bathroom. Sorry I wasn't able to call sooner, but she's been with me and..."

"It's ok, sweetheart. I understand, we both do."

"Hey Emma, James here. You're on speakerphone."

Emma couldn't help but smile. These were _her_ parents and they cared about her. "We're about an hour and a half, possibly two hours away. We just stopped for a stretch and a hot chocolate."

Snow spoke first, "Wow, you're closer than I thought. We're all ready here. I have everything set to go. Emma..." she paused. "What's she like?"

Emma knew her parents were trying to to be strong and not let their curiosity get the better of them but she could tell they were holding their breaths. However, she felt it would be best not to give too much away. "If you love me, you're definitely going to love her and that's all I'm going to say."

On the other end of the phone Snow and James just looked at each other, neither sure of what Emma meant. Snow let out a deep breath. "I guess we'll just have to wait then."

Emma could tell Snow wasn't really upset, just being playful. Emma decided Snow deserved a bit more and she knew what she was about to tell her mother would make her very happy. "Mom?"

Snow couldn't help but feel her heart flutter every time she heard Emma say that word. "Yes?"

"I told Anna that you were really looking forward to meeting her."

Snow immediately replied with a gentle, yet excited, "Really?"

"I told her that you would be like her second mom. You should have seen her face light up. She was completely thrilled with the idea. I know she's going to love you."

A few seconds passed and no one said anything until James broke the silence with a slight chuckle, "I think you've broken your mother. She's in tears."

Emma could hear Snow trying to regain control of her emotions. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I thought you would be happy."

Snow quickly grabbed the phone and took it off speakerphone. "Emma, I couldn't be more happy. The fact that you think of me that way, makes me happier than you can imagine. I love you and I already love my granddaughter."

Emma was so touched by her mother's words. However, she suddenly caught sight of Anna coming back to the table. "She's on her way back now. I have to go but I will see you in about an hour or so."

"Drive safely. We love you."

"I love you both, too. Bye" Emma hung up the phone as Anna was sliding into the booth.

"Who were you talking to?"

Anna's directness made Emma smile. "My roommate. I was giving her the heads up that we were about an hour or so away. She has everything ready for you. Our place is relatively small for the amount of people but we make it work. I think it makes it feel cozy."

Anna smiled back. "I'm use to living in a small space so I'm not worried."

Just then the woman brought them their hot chocolates. "Drink up, we've got to get back on the road if we want to make it there in time for lunch."

They quickly drank and set back out on the road.

About half an hour later, Anna broke the silence. "When are you going to tell him about me?"

Emma immediately realized the "him" was Henry. "I'm telling him today. I thought that maybe once we have lunch and you get acquainted with Mary Margaret and David you might go with them to Granny's Diner for dessert. I'll bring Henry to the apartment and tell him. I thought maybe after that you could come back to the apartment. Does that sound okay?"

Anna couldn't even speak, she simply nodded. Emma could see Anna was nervous. She could only imagine what it must feel like to go from an orphan to find out that not only do you have a family but a twin, someone that you shared nine months with and were born along side. Emma knew that if something like this had happened to her when she was Anna's age she probably would not have handled it very well.

Emma looked ahead and saw the sign for Storybrooke. "There's the sign, we're almost to town."

Immediately, Anna sees the sign as well, and is overcome with thoughts of what was about to happen. It all became very real and she was suddenly very aware that she was in a car with _her_ mother. Not only that but she was on the way to meet _her _brother. No, not just a brother, but a _twin_ no less! She was overcome with panic and shouted at Emma, "Stop the car! Pull over, please!"

Emma actually jumped in her seat and was taken completely by surprise. She could see something had upset Anna and quickly complied with daughter's request. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Before Emma could say anything else Anna was out of the car and had started to walk back in the opposite direction of town.

"Anna, what's wrong?!" Emma shouted as she ran to catch up with her daughter. When she got within distance she reached out and grabbed Anna's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Anna swung around and retracted her arm. Emma realized that was probably not the best thing to do.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I just needed you to stop and tell me what's wrong. Why are you walking away?"

Anna fell back against the bank and sat down. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do this." She looked up at Emma with her tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Anna." Emma quickly sat down beside her daughter and pulled her into a hug, cradling Anna's head against her chest. "It'll be alright. I know it's a lot at once. I wish I could have eased you into it a bit better, but give it some time and you'll be fine." Emma knew what Anna had just done; she had ran. Emma knew it all too well. It wasn't but a little over a year ago that she herself would rather run then confront the problem or situation. "Running isn't going to make it better. Trust me, I know."

Anna pulled away and looked up at Emma with a puzzled look as she wiped away her tears.

Emma looked out across the road as she thought back to her past. "I think it comes from being in the system for so long. I grew up and learned very quickly that it was much easier to run and not feel anything than to set myself up for the pain of rejection." Emma turned and looked into Anna's eyes. "I probably understand you more than most because I grew up in a similar way. Mary Margaret taught me that running wouldn't solve my problems. She helped me face my fear and I now it's my turn to help you. I know it isn't going to be easy meeting all these new people, living in a strange place, but I want you to know I'm here for you. Anytime you feel overwhelmed or think you can't take it anymore you come to me and we'll work through it, okay? I love you and you're a part of this family. I want you to feel like you belong. We stick together no matter what." Emma wasn't sure how Anna would react, but she felt like she did her best to prove to her little girl that they were a team, a family and could get through anything...together.

"I have this thing I did with the director back at the orphanage and I know it might sound silly, but anytime she did it with me I knew she would keep that promise. I would like to do it with you now too."

Emma was speechless. Her little girl wanted to trust her and more than that she trusted her enough to share something so personal with her. "Yes, of course, please."

Anna held up her hand and made a fist, but left her last finger finger up. "Pinky promise that you won't leave and you'll always be there."

Emma quickly brought her hand up and let her pinky finger lock with Anna's and said, "I promise I will always be here for you. I promise to never leave." They both leaned in and kissed their thumbs. "What do you say we head back over to the car and go have some lunch?"

"I think that's a good idea; my stomach just growled." They both laughed and as they walked Emma swung her arm around Anna's side and kept her close. Emma opened the door and as she did, the wind picked up Anna's drawing, which had been placed on the dashboard, and blew it down onto Anna's seat. Anna picked it up as she sat down. "Why did you take this? How did you know it was mine?"

Emma took her hand away from the ignition and sat back in her seat. _This is my chance_, she thought. "Before I met you I saw it and thought how beautiful it was and then the director came and told me that you had drawn it."

"Oh." Anna seemed a bit shocked. "You thought it was beautiful?"

"I do." Emma decided there was no other way to know for sure - she decided to go for it. "Just out of curiosity where did you get the inspiration for this version of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"I guess the director told you who they were, right?"

"Actually, I came to that conclusion on my own. She was a bit stunned, I think." Emma looked over at Anna who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Anna wanted more than anything to trust Emma, to trust her _mother_ and so far Emma had been completely honest and kept every promise. She decided that if Emma was honest with her then she should be honest with Emma. "Please don't laugh when I tell you. You're probably going to think I'm weird."

"Never, I promise."

Anna took a deep breath. "This picture..." Anna held it open on her lap as she looked down at it, "is from a dream. Some nights, not every night I have these dreams. Actually, I feel like they're more like visions because they're so clear. They all have to do with fairytales, but the stories aren't the ones everyone knows. The characters are the same, but their world isn't how most imagine it." She looked up and over at Emma. "You probably think I'm crazy and just have a vivid imagination. That's what everyone else thinks."

Emma was astounded. She couldn't believe her initial reaction to the drawing was correct; Anna did have the visions. "I do not think you're crazy. I think you're amazing and a true artist." Emma's words made Anna smile. She wanted to tell Anna her visions were real but her daughter wasn't even aware of the curse yet and she was about to meet..._Oh my God_. It suddenly hit Emma like a ton of bricks: she was about to take Anna to meet Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma knew Anna would immediately recognize them. Emma didn't know what to do. She looked over at Anna who had her head down as she looked at the drawing.

"You know, in my visions, Snow White is a badass. She's not some fluffy princess. I think that's why I like her the most; she seems more real than any of the others."

Emma's panic rose. _Oh crap, what do I do? _

"Who's your favorite fairytale princess?" Anna looked up and saw Emma's panicked look. "Emma, are you ok? Did I do something to upset you?"

Emma's mind snapped back to reality and she looked over at Anna. "Oh, no of course not. I'm sorry, I was just thinking of..." she stalled as she tried to think. "...lunch."

Emma's mind was racing as she put the car into first and drove over the line into Storybrooke. There was nothing she could do but hope that Anna didn't freak out when she came face to face with Snow and James. She didn't want her daughter feel she had lost her mind either. What was about to happen would happen and there wasn't anything Emma could do about it but hope for the best and be there for Anna. After about a minute the silence was interrupted.

"So I have this gift. I can tell when someone is lying and up until now you've been honest with me, but I know you weren't thinking about lunch just now."

Emma couldn't believe it; her daughter was so much like her it was scary. "Wow, you really are like my mini-me." Emma hadn't realized she had said it out loud until it was too late. Anna seemed to tense up a bit in her seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I know we look similar: the hair, the eyes..."

"...the chin" Emma smiled as Anna looked over to investigate. "Since I was little I've always told people I have a super power. I could tell whenever someone was lying. Now I know you have the same gift. I'm a bit surprised but in a good way. I guess it's another thing we share."

Anna grinned back, but soon her smile faded. "So, what were you really thinking about just now?"

"I guess you aren't the only one who's nervous. I know everything is going to be okay, but I want everything to go smoothly and I was just a bit anxious." Emma hoped this was enough to satisfy her daughter.

Emma pulled up alongside the curb and stopped in front of the walkway that leads up to the loft. She shut off the engine and turned to face Anna.

Anna's hesitation was evident in her voice as she said, "We have each other, right?"

Emma gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Absolutely, I promise to always be here for you."

Anna smiled and rolled up the drawing and placed it on the dash. As Emma opened her door to get out she heard Anna say very quietly whisper to herself, "I can do this."

They both got out of the car and Emma walked around and stood face to face with Anna and held out her hand. Anna grabbed it without hesitation. She was so proud of her little girl. Emma was both excited and nervous about what was about to happen. She gave Anna's hand a slight squeeze and said, "We do this together."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I always love reading your feedback and it really helps to motivate me for the next chapter, so feel free to let me know your thoughts! Up Next: Anna meets Snow and Charming :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to get give you an update. I was slammed at work and then I was sick. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise the next chapter won't take so long to be updated. Thank you all to who have followed, favorited and reviewed. As always, special thanks to McEvoyer and Hjbau, you guys are great! :)**

* * *

The loft was very still. Snow sat quietly at the table, lost in her thoughts. James knew she had a lot on her mind. He walked over and sat beside her, reaching out to lay his hand on top of hers. "It's going to be okay," he reassured her as he picked up her hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Snow's head gradually tilted up until their eyes met. James could see that although she was right beside him, her mind was a million miles away. "What do you think Emma meant?"

"What do you mean?" James was a bit puzzled.

"When she said that if we love her, we'll love Anna. What do you suppose she meant by that?"

James slowly leaned back in his chair. He hadn't given much thought to it, but now that Snow had brought it up, it definitely had his attention. "I'm not sure. Maybe she meant that since we love her no matter what, we're bound to love this little girl for the same reason?"

Snow pondered his answer, but then slightly shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. Maybe it is, but I just have this feeling there's more to it."

James was well aware that Snow was always right when it came to Emma. He knew better than to question her intuition. "We'll soon find out, they should be here any minute." He raised his hand and tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear. There wasn't much there like in the past but as he cupped her ear Snow closed her eyes and brought her hand up and gently moved James' hand to her cheek. "Can you believe we're about to meet our granddaughter? I guess twins really do run in the family. I can't wait to get to know her. I wonder if she'll be anything like Henry."

Snow seemed to perk up which made James smile. "If she is, then we'll be lucky because Henry is such a sweet little boy. But..."

James could see Snow's eyebrows arch, which made him curious. "But?"

Snow let out a soft sigh before she continued. "But, what if she isn't like Henry? She has been in the system, like Emma, her whole life. That has to have some effect on her, just like it did our daughter."

"You think she's going to be like Emma?"

Snow nodded. "I think there's a strong possibility and if she is we just have to show her like we did with Emma how much we love her."

James nodded in agreement at his wife's words. "I can't wait to have both our girls finally home."

James' words made Snow's eyes twinkle for a moment. "I'm so proud of Emma, she has handled it all so well and I don't mean just with Anna but with everything that has happened in the last year. She's incredible, James, and she's ours."

"I know, sometimes it still feels like yesterday that I was holding her in my arms and placing her in that wardrobe, but now we've missed all those special moments. Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that we have a second chance and we're all together, but it still hurts when I think about all the time we lost."

"I know." Snow looked like she was about to cry as James could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "We have to do all we can to help her now. James, she needs us; our grandchildren need us." James nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Snow heard the key in the door. "James, they're here!" Snow quickly jumped to her feet, followed immediately by her husband as they positioned themselves just a few feet from the door. The door slowly opened and the first one in was Emma and behind her they could see a small little girl, but she was mostly hidden from their view.

Emma walked a few feet into the loft and thought _here goes nothing_. "Anna, I would like you to meet Mary Margaret and David." The little girl came into view as she stepped to Emma's side.

Snow let out a small gasp as her hand flew up to her mouth. Snow couldn't believe it; she looked just like Emma - a younger version of her daughter. Now, Snow understood what Emma had meant; Anna was her spitting image.

James was quite taken aback too, but he was able to regain control of his voice faster than Snow. "It's nice to meet you, Anna."

Emma looked down at Anna who seemed to be frozen which was a clear indication that she recognized them. She could see her daughter was confused as well as a bit frightened.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, Anna." At the sound of Snow's voice Emma looked up in time to see her mother start to walk toward them, no doubt to try and give Anna a hug. Emma's maternal instincts kicked into high gear. Subconsciously, she found herself step in front of her daughter, using her body as a shield. Snow immediately stopped; frozen by what had just taken place in front of her.

Emma knew Anna needed a moment to collect herself. She had to think fast. "We've had a long trip. I'm going to go show her up to her room. I'll be back down to help with lunch in a few minutes." Emma quickly ushered a still very dazed Anna up the stairs.

Snow was dumbfounded. _What just happened? _She looked over at James who had the same look on his face. "Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm a bit confused myself. Hopefully, lunch will go better." He gave Snow a slight smile as they walked back to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch.

Upstairs, Emma stepped inside the room, closed the door and placed Anna's bag on the dresser. The little girl hadn't moved a muscle since she entered the room. "Anna are you okay?"

At her mother's voice, Anna looked up and gave a very slight nod of her head as she came out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm..." Anna was very confused. The people downstairs looked exactly like those from her visions but that was impossible, right? She looked over at Emma and while she wanted to tell her what was on her mind, she knew it would sound crazy. "I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in, that's all."

Emma knew that wasn't the whole truth. She knew what really was on Anna's mind, but it wasn't the right time to tell her yet about the curse. "Will you be okay to come have lunch or would you rather me bring it to you up here?"

Anna thought for a moment. She knew she couldn't hide up here forever. She remembered what Emma had said to her about Mary Margaret and David; _they're family_, which meant they are _her_ family now too. She decided she should watch them and see what they were like before she talked to Emma and what better way then to sit and eat with them. "No, I will come down and eat."

"Okay, but if you change your mind that's okay too. I'm just going to run out and get the other bags. I will be right back." Emma ran downstairs, past her parents without a word and quickly came back with all the bags. Emma walked over to the dresser and pointed to the two bottom drawers. "These are yours. I had Henry empty them for you. His are the top two drawers. For now, I think everything you have will fit, but there is also room in the closet for your dress and anything else you would like to hang up." Emma looked over at Anna with a smile in the hopes it would put her daughter's mind a bit more at ease.

Anna returned the gesture with a smile herself. "Thanks."

"Depending on how this afternoon goes with Henry. I had planned to let you guys share the room up here so you could get better acquainted. I was going to sleep down on the sofa bed. Does that sound okay?" Anna nodded. " If you decide later you would rather stay with me, we can share the sofa bed."

Anna smiled. "Okay."

Emma looked around the room and then back to Anna. "I guess I will let you get situated. The bathroom is just downstairs and I can already see that Mary Margaret has monogrammed your towels." Emma let out a little laugh as Anna followed Emma's gaze over to a small chair in the corner where upon it sat three, different size towels with the letter 'A' stitched on them. "If you need anything, just let me know." Anna nodded. "Ok, well I'm going to go help with lunch. Feel free to come down when you're ready." Emma turned to head out of the room. She got as far as the door when she heard Anna speak.

"Your roommates must think I'm weird."

Emma spun around, completely surprised by Anna's words. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I sort of just stared at them. I didn't even say 'hi' or anything."

Emma's face broke out into a big grin. "I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. They absolutely don't think you're weird, they think you're wonderful. Did you see Mary Margaret's face when she saw you? She thinks you're the most beautiful little girl in the whole world."

Anna's response came out very softly, "Really?"

"Yes, I have no doubt in my mind. Now, you get acquainted with your new room while I go grab a drink. Do you want anything? I can bring it up to you."

"No, I'm good for now, thanks."

Emma slowly closed the door and made her way down the steps to the kitchen.

Anna gazed around the bedroom - her bedroom - trying to make sense of what was happening. Trying to take it all in. She had a family now. She had a place to call her own.

As soon as Emma walked over to the island both her parents stopped and stared up at her with questioning looks. "What?"

"Care to share about what just happened?" Snow was a tiny bit hurt at her daughter's refusal to clear up what had happened.

"What your mother is trying..."

Emma immediately flared her hands up to get him to stop. "Shhhhh, you can't say things like that yet. What if she overhears you?"

James realized what he had said. He had used the word _mother_. "Sorry, what I meant to say is just that we're a bit confused."

Emma sat down on the countertop before lowering her forehead down on her arms. For a few moments no one said anything and then Emma lifted her head back up and looked back over at her parents. "It's complicated and I want to discuss it all with you, but you just have to trust me right now when I tell you I can't, not yet. Just pretend like everything is going well and try not to call attention to her shyness, ok?"

Snow and Charming looked at one another and then back at Emma, they both nodded in agreement.

Snow opened the cabinet to grab the plates. "Emma, will she still be joining us for lunch?"

"Yes, she said she would come down."

As if on cue they heard the door upstairs open. As Anna pulled the door closed she closed her eyes and gave herself a short peptalk, _I can do this, just think of them as the normal people they are and try not to stare_. All of their eyes moved to the staircase as Anna came into sight as she slowly made her way down. When she was half-way she looked up and stopped abruptly. She stood completely still as she watched them stare at her.

Emma could feel Anna's anxiety rise. She had to do something to help break the ice. "Come on over, lunch is ready." Emma began to walk over toward the table. This seemed to jar Anna from her frozen state and her eyes became fixed on her mother. Emma gave her a warm smile which seemed to help Anna relax as she made her way to the table.

All the while Snow remained glued behind the island. She was in complete awe of this little girl. It was as if it was all in slow motion as she watched _her_ granddaughter walk down the steps and over to Emma. For the first time she really got a good look at Anna's features: the blonde hair, the curls and her smile. Snow couldn't help but wonder if this was how Emma had looked when she was younger.

Abruptly, Snow was brought out of her trance by James as he walked behind her and headed toward the table. "Don't forget to bring the salad."

She snapped back into action. "Yes, of course!" She lifted the bowl and carried it over to the table. As she sat down she couldn't help but look over at Anna and then back to Emma, who she could tell was thrilled to pieces to have her little girl home. Snow could immediately see in Emma's gaze that she had the same love for Anna that Snow had for her. Snow had watched as her daughter lit up when Anna walked into the room, just like she does with Henry. It suddenly occurred to Snow she hadn't heard Anna speak. "Anna, would you like some salad?"

Anna looked over at Snow and in that moment as their eyes locked, Snow was completely blown away by her beauty. Anna's green eyes pierced her heart just as Emma's had on the day the curse was broken. "Yes, please." It was such a sweet and gentle response, it made Snow forget what she had offered.

"Um, Mary Margaret, the salad." Emma broke her mother's daze and gave her a bewildered look.

"Oh yes, sorry!" Snow immediately picked it up and handed it over to Anna who simply took it and purposely looked down as to not meet Snow's gaze again before she softly muttered, "Thank you."

There was no question in James' mind about what Snow's thoughts were. He could see the pain in his wife's eyes. Their granddaughter was a visual reminder of what they had lost. James looked straight ahead at Snow, but she kept her head down at her food. Unsure what to do next, he turned his head slightly towards Emma who seemed to understand.

Emma knew the ball was in her court to begin the conversation. She decided best to draw attention away from Anna for a bit. "So, anything new happen while I was away?"

James jumped quickly into the conversation. He explained about what had happened at the station the previous day and all the gossip around town. Emma could see he tried to draw out anything he could, even the most mundane of things like someone who locked themselves out of their car.

James finally finished, but Emma wasn't ready to bring the attention back on Anna just yet. Snow hadn't said two words since the meal began and so far the lunch seemed to be a disaster. She thought she would ask about the weather because she had nothing else she could think of to pass the time. However, before she could get the words out of her mouth everyone's attention turned to Snow.

"Anna, what's your favorite color?" Snow had recovered from her trance and decided to push a little, just like she had done with Emma.

Emma could see her mother was desperate to speak to Anna, to get to know her granddaughter. _Why does it have to be so complicated_, Emma thought.

"I like blue, but mostly red." Emma's jaw dropped as she heard the words roll off of Anna's tongue. She looked immediately at Snow who seemed to be just as surprised that Anna had answered her. "What is your favorite color, Mary Margaret?" Anna had turned the question back on Snow.

Snow was in complete shock, but managed to say the first color that came to mind, "I like white."

Anna's eyes grew large and Emma could tell that her daughter's brain was hard at work as it tried to process and make sense of everything. She couldn't believe her mother had just said that, but then again Snow didn't know about the visions.

"What do you like to do in your spare time, Anna?" This time it was James who asked the question. Emma could feel her body tense up as she looked over at Anna.

"Well, I like to draw after I finish my homework and chores, but I don't always have time. What do you like to do, David?"

Emma was in shock, her little girl was able to hold her own so far. She was so proud of Anna.

"I grew up on a farm so I like to work with my hands and I love to horseback ride. Do you horseback ride?" As soon as he said it, James felt very guilty. He knew this child probably never had the opportunity.

"I've ridden a horse a few times; mostly at camp in the summer." Anna could see there faces were a bit shocked, she could tell they weren't expecting her to say yes. She decided to explain. "There's a program where they would take kids in the system that live in the city to a camp out in the country for a couple of weeks. Charlotte always made sure I was on the list of kids that got to go."

Emma immediately remembered that Charlotte was the director of the orphanage. When she was a child there wasn't a program like this but Emma was so happy that Anna had been given the opportunity. "I'm sure David would be more than happy to teach you. He's teaching Henry right now. That is if you would like to learn?" Emma looked over at David who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes, I would love to teach you, Anna. If you would let me."

Anna looked from Emma to David and once she saw his big grin she couldn't help but smile back. "I'd love that, thank you."

This seemed to really break the ice at the table. Snow was thrilled and couldn't wait to ask another question. "You said you liked camp; what was your favorite thing you did there?"

Emma could see that Anna had become more comfortable with Mary Margaret and David which made her relax a bit more. She couldn't wait to hear Anna's answer to Snow's question.

"Camp was a lot of fun. I was always sad to leave, but I did find one thing I'm really good at doing. I enjoyed it a lot, but it's not something I could do in the city so I would have to wait until I went back to camp each year."

This time it was Emma who responded, "Well, I'm sure whatever it is you could do it out here. This is pretty much the country." Emma loved to hear Anna talk, she was completely captivated by her daughter.

"Yes, please tell us, sweetheart." The words came out of Snow's mouth before she even realized it. She saw Emma glance her way, but continued to give Anna a warm smile as she waited for an answer.

Anna was a bit stunned at first by Snow's affection, but then seemed to embrace it as she smiled back. "I love archery." Emma and James immediately turned their focus to Snow.

Snow thought her heart might explode from sheer happiness as she looked at her granddaughter. She had loved archery since she was little and it seemed Anna had inherited that ability. Snow was completely and utterly in love with this little girl. "I love archery too!"

"Really?" Anna's tone was one of intrigue mixed with a hint of sarcasm.

Emma was immediately aware that Anna had now moved past her shyness and initial shock, which was great, but she had replaced those with curiosity. She realized that Anna was suspicious and eager to find out more about Mary Margaret and David. This made Emma worried - _was Anna ready for the truth?_

"I would love to take you out sometime to the woods. I could show you a few tricks, if you like?" Snow couldn't stop her smile that had formed from ear to ear.

"Sounds great. I'm sure I could show you a few too." Anna simpered as she looked back at Snow. Emma could barely contain her laugh at Anna's last remark because the look on her mother's face was priceless.

Snow's face went from the Cheshire Cat to one where her jaw practically had hit the ground in disbelief. This little girl, her granddaughter no less, had just somewhat challenged her archery skills. She looked over at Emma who had a smirk on her face and she could see her daughter had held back a giggle as well. Snow couldn't believe how much Anna was like Emma. It dawned on her that this little girl was like a pint sized Emma in more ways than one and would definitely give Snow a taste of what life would have been like with her daughter at that age. This revelation left her both excited and more than a bit nervous.

Emma checked her watch. She knew it was almost time for Henry to arrive. "I think if everyone's finished we should clear up and if it's okay Anna, could Mary Margaret and David take you for dessert at Granny's?"

Anna knew the plan. She knew why her mother wanted her out of the loft, but she so desperately wanted to stay and meet her brother. However, she knew Emma was right and Henry should be given a moment to process before they meet. "Sure." She quickly got up and proceeded to take her plate to the kitchen.

"Anna, could you put that in the sink and come upstairs for a minute?" Emma looked at Snow and softly whispered, "Could you guys clean up? I need to speak to her before you leave."

Snow gave Emma a soft smile and reached over and grabbed Emma's hand and gave a slight squeeze, "Yes, of course. We'll be ready when you come back down." Snow then got up and began clearing away the table. Emma headed up the stairs behind Anna.

Upstairs, Anna sat down on the bed and faced Emma as she came into the room and shut the door. Emma came and sat down next to her daughter. "Well, that went well, don't you think? I told you they would love you. You guys have a lot in common."

"Yeah, I guess so. They're really nice, like you said. I'm sure the more I get to know them, the easier it will be, right?"

Emma reached out and grabbed Anna's hand. "Yes, I promise." Emma had tried to push her nerves away but unfortunately they were back again. "I know you're anxious to meet Henry and I have no doubt you two will become close, but I can't guarantee how he might react when I tell him the news today."

"I understand." Anna was indeed anxious, but also excited. She had a brother, a twin, and she would get to meet him in a short amount of time. "Will you tell him I'm looking forward to meet him?"

Emma could feel the tears as they welled up in her eyes and she fought to push them back in. Anna's words had almost undone her, they were so sweet and gentle. Her daughter, although sometimes brutally honest and a bit sarcastic, had a very compassionate side to her just like Henry. "I will definitely tell him, I promise. Now, we better get downstairs. Mary Margaret and David will be waiting to take you to Granny's." They both began to stand up but just as Anna took a step toward the door Emma reached out and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged Emma back.

Emma thought her heart couldn't be any happier; she was wrong. It felt so wonderful to hold Anna tight and to hear her say those words made her feel weak in the knees. She wiped away a few tears as they parted and she could see Anna had shed a few herself. Gently she brought her hand down and wiped them away with her thumb. "C'mon you have dessert waiting for you." She wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders and walked down the stairs.

Snow and David looked up as they heard the door close from upstairs. Snow saw Emma and Anna as they walked together down the stairs, both with smiles on their faces. When they got down to the bottom, Emma whispered something in Anna's ear and made her laugh. It was something so simple, yet it made Snow's heart ache. She knew that this type of thing had only just begun and it was something she would have to get use to, but it still stung every time.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by James as he whispered in her ear. "I know it's upsetting, but look how far you and Emma have come. Not many mothers and daughters can say they're best friends." He gently pulled her side closer to him and gave her a tender squeeze. "Just think, you now have someone you can get to wear a dress." Snow looked up at him and he gave her a wink which in return she let out a soft laugh.

Snow loved her husband, but even more so in times like this where he knew just want to say to help her through a difficult moment. She looked back over at Anna and Emma who were ready by the door. "We're coming." James and Snow then walked quickly over towards the door. Snow grabbed her purse and turned back around and came face to face with Emma.

Emma pulled Snow into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Remember to keep people at a distance. I don't want any slip-ups. She's not ready yet, okay?" They pulled a part and Snow nodded as Emma walked back over toward Anna. "Alright, you have fun and I will call in a little while, sound good?

Anna nodded and walked through the door and proceeded to walk down the hallway followed by James. Snow was last out the door, but just before Emma was about to close it, Snow turned and quickly took two steps back inside and caught Emma by surprise as she leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Good luck, I love you."

Emma whispered back, "Thanks, mom." She quickly closed the door and ran to watch them from the window get into her father's truck. She hoped Henry wouldn't see them. Luckily, they pulled away without any problems and Emma soon found herself on the sofa as she waited to hear Henry come through the door. Every moment that passed, her anxiety grew. It was absolute torture to have to just sit and wait. Fortunately, she only had to bear it for about 5 minutes because she soon heard the key turn in the lock.

She jumped off the sofa and ran over and threw open the door. There stood her little boy and she wasted no time as she pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Henry!"

"You were only gone a little over a day, mom." He laughed as they hugged inside the doorway.

"I know, but I love you and it's hard to not see you everyday." She pulled out of the hug and they walked into the loft. Henry went straight for the kitchen. "Shall I make us two hot chocolates?"

"Yes, please!" He swiftly moved over and hopped up on one of the stools.

Emma began the process of making the drinks and turned around to face her son. "There's something I need to tell you, Henry."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know your thoughts, the reviews definitely help me get motivated! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You all are amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they definitely helped! Thanks to McEvoyer for her help, she's an awesome Beta! **

* * *

Emma felt like she just wanted to blurt it all out, put everything on the table and be completely honest with Henry. However, she knew while Henry was an extremely understanding kid, he was indeed just that - a kid. Anna had taken the news fairly well, that is if you don't count the little misunderstanding. Emma decided to try and ease Henry into the truth just as she did Anna.

"Earth to mom!" At Henry's voice, Emma broke away from her thoughts and refocused her eyes on her son. "You said you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Emma took in a deep breath and walked back around the counter to take a seat on a stool, turning to face Henry. "I want to tell you about the day you were born."

"Really?!" Henry was so excited. He had always wanted to know more, but Emma had always changed the subject when he asked. If it wasn't for the story in the paper, he would have never known he was born while she was in prison.

Emma could see the excitement and love in his eyes as he waited for her to continue. "The day you were born was both the happiest and worst day of my life. I had tried to prepare myself, but nothing could have prepared me for what it would be like to hold you in my arms and know that I couldn't keep you. I had no way to take care of you, to give you what you deserved." Emma felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek. She looked over Henry and saw she had his complete attention. "I held you in my arms and you were so perfect. I loved you so much but I knew that your best chance wasn't with me."

"It's okay, mom. I understand why you gave me up."

It still blew Emma away at how mature and amazing he was, especially for a 10 year old. She couldn't help but smile back at his cute little grin, but her smile faded as she remembered what she had to tell him. "Henry, the day you came and found me in Boston and brought me back to Storybrooke I realized she wasn't with you and it broke my heart."

Henry looked at Emma in puzzlement, "Who was suppose to be with me?"

Since she had sat down she had subconsciously twirled the ring on her finger over and over. She was so nervous, but the moment was finally here. She had hoped she would have the strength to tell him the truth. Emma closed her eyes and hoped for the best. She opened them again and looked straight at Henry whose look had turned to worry. "Your sister."

"What?!" Henry jumped up from his stool and stood next to Emma. "I have a sister?"

"Yes, a twin sister."

"And you're just now telling me about her! Where is she?!" Henry looked like his brain might explode.

Emma let the tears start to fall. "I'm so sorry Henry, I wanted to tell you but I had to find her first. I was promised that you two would be kept together but when you found me and she wasn't with you I didn't know what to do."

"You didn't answer my question!"

Emma stepped down off the stool and reached out to grab Henry's hand but he pulled away from her. Emma's heart sank, but she couldn't blame him for how he felt; hurt and betrayed. "She has been in the foster system in Boston. That's where I've been the last couple of days. I went to go see her and bring her home."

Henry's eyes grew wide, "She's here in Storybrooke?!"

"Yes, she's with your grandparents right now. I wanted to tell you and give you time to process before you met her. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Does she know about the curse?"

"No, I haven't told her yet. She was already overwhelmed; I thought it best to wait. Henry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I wanted what was best for both of you; I thought you would have each other."

"All this time you knew she was out there and you didn't tell anyone. You could have told me. I thought we told each other everything."

Emma could see Henry was crushed. The hurt in his eyes was evident and she felt her heart break as she watched him wrestle with his thoughts. "Henry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was confused and I didn't handle it very well." She tried again to reach out and bring him close to her, but this time he jerked his hand away from her and distanced himself.

Henry stared at her for a moment with accusing eyes and then looked down at the floor as he tried to wrap his mind around what his mother had just told him. He couldn't believe he had a sister, a twin sister, and she was in Storybrooke at this very moment. He had dreamed every night about what it would be like to have a family. Every wish he had ever made revolved around family and after the curse broke he finally got his wish, but to hear he had a sibling, a _twin_, was more than he could take. He loved Emma but he was so hurt that she had kept this from him, something so big. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Before Emma knew what had happened she watched in panic as Henry raced for the door and before she could do anything he was gone. She tried to run after him, but he was nowhere in sight. She stood outside and looked in every direction for any movement that could lead her in his direction, but unfortunately everything remained still. She had to go after him, but where? She decided to start with the diner. If nothing else, maybe her parents could help her look.

Emma jumped in her bug and took off for Granny's. She kept her eyes peeled along the way, but still no Henry. She felt awful. This was not how she hoped things would go when she told Henry. It hurt so much to know that she caused him pain. She hoped he would come around, for Anna, but at this point she would understand if he never forgave her. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for what had happened. She pulled up along side the white picket fence and made a mad dash for the door. She was so focused on what what had just happened that she almost knocked over the sign out front as she made her way to the front steps.

Break -

The ride in the truck had been quiet. Anna had sat close to the door and looked out the window as they drove through town. Snow and James both looked at each other, not sure if they should speak or not. They soon found themselves at the diner and as they walked in they were greeted by Red.

"Hey guys!" She looked to Snow's left and saw the spitting image of Emma. To say she was surprised, would be an understatement. Snow had briefed her and everyone else the day before about the little girl's arrival, but she wasn't prepared for a little Emma to come through the door. Red was fascinated by the child. "This must be Anna. It's nice to meet you, I'm Ruby."

Anna let out a tiny gulp and took a step back at first, which did not go unnoticed by any of them, but Anna quickly recovered and moved forward again and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ruby."

Red eyed Anna suspiciously, but decided best just to move on. She motioned them over to the booth closest to the front window. "I'll be right back to get your order. By the way, Granny made the BEST chocolate cake earlier and I might have saved some just in case you came by." She gave them a wink and walked away.

Anna couldn't help but let her jaw drop. It was all too much, _could it be true? No that would be silly, get it together, Anna, otherwise these people are going to think you're nuts. _She thought.

"Anna is everything alright?" Snow was curious about Anna's reaction. _Why would she react that way? _

Anna was nervous. _Are they upset at how I acted towards their friend? _Anna decided it best just pretend nothing happened, but she was too curious not to try and find out more. "I'm okay. So, Ruby works here with her Granny?"

This time it was James who answered. "Yes, they also run the bed and breakfast in town."

Anna couldn't believe what she heard; she had begun to think she had lost her mind. She decided it best to change the subject. "So, how long have you guys lived here in Storybrooke?"

Snow and James both froze. Snow decided to flip the topic back on Anna. "A while. It's such a great little town. It must be quite the change for you from living in the city."

"Yes, but I like it so far. You guys and Ruby have been really nice." They all three sort of just sat there for a moment, none of them sure what to say next. Anna just stared at them and they did the same back at her. She carefully studied their features. It was hard to describe why but as she sat in that booth, she felt so safe and close to them.

Suddenly, the silence and stares between them ceased when Red came back up to the table, "Do you guys know what you want yet?"

Snow looked from James to Anna, "Oh, I don't think-"

Snow was unexpectedly cut-off by Anna, "I'm ready if you two are?"

"Okay, then I guess we're ready." Snow was bit taken aback, but she simply smiled. Anna was definitely Emma's daughter.

"Alright, why don't we start with you, Anna. What can I get you?" Red pulled the pen out from behind her ear and grabbed the pad of paper from her apron pocket.

"May I have a hot chocolate, please?"

Red looked directly at Snow then back at Anna. "Yes, of course and would you like whipped cream on that?"

"Yes, thank you." Red was about to ask Snow for her order when her attention turned back to Anna. "Do you have any cinnamon?"

Red was dumbfounded. It wasn't exactly a surprise, Emma and Henry both shared Snow's desire for cinnamon on their hot chocolate as well. However, until now, Red hadn't fully comprehended the truth of the situation, but it finally hit her, in that moment, that this little girl was indeed Snow's granddaughter. "Yes, we do." Red looked to Snow, "I take it you would like the same?" Snow nodded with a smile. "And for you, Cha-" She caught herself before she blew it and quickly tried to cover her slip-up, "Champ?" Snow quickly glanced from Red to Anna and luckily it seemed Anna hadn't caught Red's mistake.

James quickly answered, "I would love a piece of that cake, Ruby." He definitely made a point to emphasize her name.

Red was anxious to get away after she almost blew their cover. "Two hot chocolates with whipped cream and cinnamon and one piece of chocolate cake coming right up!" She basically sprinted away from the table and towards the diner's kitchen like her life depended on it.

"She's serious about her job, huh?" Anna grinned as she tried to make a joke, but it seemed neither James nor Snow got her humor. _Tough crowd_ she thought. "So, how did you two meet?"

_Oh crap!_ _What do I say?_ Snow looked over at James who had the same look on his face. "We met in the forest. I was out for a stroll and David was just passing through. One thing let to another and..."

"and we fell in love." He gently reached out and held Snow's hand and smiled."

Anna was completely perplexed. _Were these people just messing with her or what? _"That's sweet," was all she could think of to say.

Thankfully, the silence was broken yet again by Red. "Here are your drinks and your cake, enjoy!"

Anna quickly looked over and saw that Snow had cinnamon on her drink as well. "Mary Margaret, you like cinnamon on your hot chocolate too?"

"Yes, I do. It's funny, I thought I was the only one until I met your mother. It's a quirk she and I share as well as you now too I suppose." She smiled back at Anna. All the while Anna's curiosity about Mary Margaret began to grow even stronger. "So, Anna you said earlier you like to draw. What's your favorite thing to draw?"

Anna took a sip and looked up. She wasn't sure what to say. Emma had been supportive and open to her drawings, but then again she was her mother. Anna wasn't sure these people would be as receptive, yet she didn't want to lie to them. She decided to tell the truth but not the whole truth. "Yes, I do. Mostly I draw things I see in my dreams."

James was the first to respond. "Wow, that's impressive. I don't remember my dreams most of the time, let alone remember them long enough to draw them."

"Yeah, well mine are pretty vivid. I don't easily forget them." Anna realized what she had said but it was too late.

Snow seemed to pick up on this immediately. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Good, mostly." She gave them a half hearted smile and took another sip of her hot chocolate. All she could think about was this one question that she wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure how to ask it without sounding rude. She decided to go for it. "Mary Margaret, have you always had short hair?" She quickly followed with, "I think your hair cut is really cute, but do you miss having a ponytail or being able to braid it?" Anna hoped that Mary Margaret wasn't upset, but she was too curious not to ask.

Snow was in awe of her granddaughter's question. _What in the world made her ask tha_t she thought. "I suppose sometimes, yes I do miss having long hair, but I also like it being short. My hair was always so thick and it would get tangled so easily. I use to spend hours trying to comb it out. This is so much easier to keep up." She gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, but I miss the long hair. I use to love seeing your curls." James saw Snow's jaw drop. He realized that was probably not the best response.

"Really?" She said with a combination of annoyance and sarcasm.

Anna was happy to see her question hadn't offended the woman, but Mary Margaret's answer and especially David's reaction had done nothing but made her mind more conflicted.

Fortunately, their little pow wow was over when she saw her mother approach their table. She had enjoyed her time with Mary Margaret and David, but she was so relieved to see Emma again. She hadn't realized how much she had actually missed her until she saw her come into the diner. However, she couldn't help but detect something wasn't right even though Emma had a smile on her face.

- Break -

Emma stopped just before she grabbed the knob to open the door to the diner. She knew she had to collect herself; Anna couldn't see her upset. She had to act normal, to act as if nothing had just happened. She calmly entered the diner and immediately saw her parents and Anna in the front booth. She walked over and as she greeted them she tried to summon up the best smile she could muster under the circumstances. She hoped it would be enough. "How's dessert going?"

Anna turned and smiled back. "Great! Did you know that Mary Margaret likes cinnamon in her hot chocolate too?!"

_At least this part of the plan is going well_, Emma thought to herself. "Yes, I did. I guess we all share the same little quirk, funny huh?" She looked over at her parents. "David could I speak to you for a moment?"

James gave his daughter a questioning look but quickly replied, "Yes, of course."

Before they could move away from the table though, Anna let out the question Emma most feared she would ask. "Where's Henry?"

Emma turned back to face her. She couldn't tell Anna the truth, not yet anyway, but she didn't want to lie to her either. "He needed a moment alone so I thought I would come by and see how things were going here." She smiled at her daughter who seemed to accept this without hesitation or worry.

Emma took James by the arm and walked with him to the back of the diner. Lucky for them the diner was virtually empty so they wouldn't be overheard. She looked up at her father, into his eyes, and she felt on the verge of breaking down into tears. "Emma, what's wrong?"

She could barely get the words out, but she knew every moment that passed, was another moment Henry was alone and upset somewhere in Storybrooke. She had to find him and she needed James' help. "Henry ran." Emma could see his expression change as he understood the gravity of the situation. "I told him and he was crushed. He was so hurt and I didn't know what to do. He left before I knew what happened." She could feel herself breaking down. Her voice had become more panicked and all the words seemed to be said in one breath. "I tried to follow him but he was too quick. I don't know where he is, but I have to find him. I need you. I need your help...dad." She reached out and grabbed both his hands. "Please?"

James was taken by complete surprise. This was it, this was his moment with his daughter. As Emma had taken his hands he felt his knees almost give out, but he managed to stay upright as he looked back at his daughter. His little girl had just called him _dad_ and she needed him. He had been so jealous of Snow because she had become so close with Emma, but now he had his chance. James had hoped and wished for a moment to happen where their relationship would grow and this was it. This was his moment to prove to his daughter that he was there for her and worthy of the name - dad. He looked back at his little girl and smiled. He could see the pain in her eyes and he would do anything to help that go away. "I'm here for you. I'll find him and talk to him. Emma, I promise you, he'll be okay. He's probably just overwhelmed."

She seemed to relax a bit. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm always here for you because you'll always be my little girl." She couldn't help but smile and as they pulled apart they both quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped down their cheeks before anyone noticed.

"Maybe we split up. I'll go to the beach, to his castle."

"I know where he is."

"You do? How?"

"I just do. Emma, let me go talk to my grandson; man-to-man. Why don't you three go to the castle and wait for us?"

She was so touched. Emma knew that her father had waited for a moment like this for so long, but she had too. It was like she had finally let him in, just as she had done with her mother. It felt so nice to finally let the wall between them crumble. "Thank you." She leaned forward and stood on her tip-toes to rest her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love you." She stepped back, turned around and walked over to the booth where Snow and Anna sat. Emma looked over her shoulder just before she sat down and saw that James had not moved. She could see the sparkle in his eyes even from that distance; he was such a softy. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him try to collect himself. She hadn't meant to put him through that emotional experience, but it just happened and she was glad it had. they both had waited a long time.

Emma sat down beside Anna and Snow shot her a look that she knew translated to 'what just happened?' She knew her mother would love to hear all about the moment she just had with her father, but unfortunately it would have to wait until they weren't in Anna's company. "So, how about we show Anna the beach?" She turned to her daughter and smiled. "There's a special place we call the castle that your brother loves. I would like to show it to you; that is, if you're up for it."

Anna beamed. "Will Henry be there?"

Emma faked her smile. "Eventually, yes. David just went to go pick him up. He might meet us there in a little while."

"Okay, great!" Emma stood up and Anna quickly scooted out of the booth as well. Snow followed close behind them as they exited the diner. After a quick ride in the car, they parked and found themselves on the beach. Emma pointed to the wooden play structure. In that moment, she remembered the first time she had been here. She had come and found Henry. It was the moment she had truly found her son again; the moment she decided to be his mother. She looked over at Anna and could only hope that if James did make it there with Henry, the place would work its magic once more and bring their family together again.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please, let me know your thoughts. I love feedback and it really helps me. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am VERY sorry it has taken me so long to update. I know this chapter is short, but I already have the next one written and beta'd. Also, I have the Anna/Henry reunion chapter started and my Beta, McEvoyer is helping immensely with that.**

* * *

James knew where he would find Henry, because it's the same place he would go to think. James pulled his truck up to the stables and walked toward the stalls. He turned the corner and looked into Henry's stall and, sure enough, there was his grandson brushing his horse as tears fell down his face. "Henry," he said softly.

Henry looked up and as their eyes connected, he felt his emotions bubble over and he thrust himself forward and into his grandfather's embrace. James held on tight. Over the past few weeks while Emma and Snow were in the Enchanted Forest, he and Henry had become very close.

Henry's sobs began to subside, but James could feel his grandson's body tremble in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Henry, I promise."

"I..." His voice broke and James could see his lip quiver, "I have a sister."

"I know it's a lot to handle, but you shouldn't have run out on your mother."

"Why not? She runs when she can't handle something, maybe it's a family trait," Henry seethed.

Henry wasn't even able to blink before he found himself eye to eye with his grandfather, who grasped his shoulders tightly, his expression stern.

"That's enough! Henry I have been very proud of you up until right now. You have every right to be upset, but you do NOT have the right to treat your mother like you did." Henry was taken by complete surprise. He had never had James upset with him before and he definitely didn't like it. Henry felt so defeated, and he lowered his head, trying to hold back the tears. "Look at me, Henry, when I'm talking to you." Henry's head shot back up and his eyes once again met those of his grandfather, who looked at him with disappointment. Henry was gutted. "She has had a lot come her way in a very short amount of time and she is doing her best to handle everything, but your actions are not becoming of a young prince."

James could see the tears as they built up in Henry's eyes. It was a bit of tough love, but he knew it would only be a few shorts years before his grandson would become a man and James felt it was time for Henry to grow up a bit. Although, as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes he began to doubt his decision. However, he was completely taken by surprise by what happened next.

Henry launched himself, once again, up against his grandfather. James suddenly felt Henry's head pressed upon his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "I'm sorry. I was wrong and...," Henry stumbled a bit as his tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "and I was selfish. She's a great mom and she didn't deserve how I treated her."

Henry pulled away and saw a smile dancing on James' lips. "Now that sounds more like the grandson I know. However, I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Henry nodded. "I think I know where we can find her. Although, she won't be alone." Henry looked at his grandfather with a nervous smile. "She is really excited to meet you."

"I really want to meet her, but..." Henry trailed off and looked down at his feet. He wasn't sure what to say or do right now. He began to twist his foot in the dirt. James sat down against the side of the stall and patted the space next to him. Henry quickly came and sat beside him.

James felt for the kid. He knew what it was like to have found out about a twin you never knew you had. "You know I had a twin I never knew about either. James, actually."

Henry looked over, intrigued by his grandfather's words. "You were both named James?"

James let out a laugh. "Actually, my given name is David. I took the name James when my twin brother was killed and I was made to take his place. No one besides your grandmother and King George know that."

"Wow, so your cursed name is actually your real name?"

"Yes, funny huh?"

"Are you going to tell everyone or are you going to let them keep calling you James?"

"I actually haven't given it much thought. Since the curse broke I've been so busy. What do you think I should do?"

Henry was thrilled that his grandfather was asking his opinion. "I think you should tell everyone. I like the name David. You know it's my middle name, right?"

James was speechless. He leaned over and gave Henry a kiss on his head and draped his arm around him. "You're one amazing kid, you know that, right? It might be too late for me to have a relationship with my brother but your sister is here and waiting for you. I know you're nervous, but she is too. Just take things slowly and I'm sure it's all going to work out."

Henry sat there for a moment and let David's words sink in before he asked his question. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Of course she will, how could she not?" David said with a smile.

"Really? How do you know?"

David thought for a moment before he replied. "Well, she's a little like you and a lot like Emma." He said with a chuckle. "I know you're going to love her and she's going to love you. Don't worry, she's just as nervous to meet you."

"Can we go meet her now?"

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea."

They both got up and David began to walk towards the stall's door when he heard, "Grandpa!" David turned around just in time to feel Henry's embrace. "Thank you for talking to me. I hope when I'm older I'm just like you."

David melted. He couldn't help it as he felt two tears escape his eyes as he stood there with Henry in his arms. "I love you so much, Henry. You're going to make a wonderful King one day."

Henry let go and stood back as he beamed up at his grandfather. They both then walked out of the barn with David's arm wrapped around Henry as they made their way to his truck.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little Charming and Henry interaction. Please let me know your thoughts and opinions. I always find them motivating and helpful! Up Next: An Emma, Snow and Anna chapter! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews, follows and favorites...you guys are awesome! I'm still working on the reunion between Henry and Anna, but I'm hoping to have it finished ASAP. Thanks as always to McEvoyer for her continued help and support. :)**

* * *

Back on the beach, Emma walked Anna up to the castle. Snow decided to hang back and give them some space so she sat down on a log that had drifted up onto the beach, a little ways away. She watched as Emma took a seat on the play structure, leaning her body back onto her hands as her feet dangled. Anna soon followed suit. The sun was setting and the colors off the water were beautiful, but Snow found the only thing she could focus on were her daughter and granddaughter.

She watched as Anna scooted closer, little by little, to Emma, until they were shoulder to shoulder. Snow secretly wished she was close enough to hear their conversation. What happened next took Snow's breath away. Just as their shoulders touched, Emma reached her left arm around Anna, pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Emma held the kiss for a little longer as both her and Anna simultaneously closed their eyes and took in the moment.

Snow wasn't prepared for the tidal wave of emotions that crashed on her at that moment. She felt extremely happy, a bit jealous and a little hurt all at the same time. She felt her heart would burst from the pure joy she felt as she looked at her daughter and granddaughter. Unfortunately, jealousy reared its ugly head as she was reminded that she never got to experience that with her child. Snow tried to cast those thoughts out but was met with the most painful emotion yet...heartache. Snow looked at Emma and instantly remembered everything she missed and her heart ached because of it and what's worse is that Snow knows that that throb will probably never go away. While her relationship with Emma; was better than it ever had been before, she longed for the moment when her daughter wouldn't flinch at her touch or the word 'mom' would be said casually. So much about her daughter was a mystery to her, but she craved to know more. She wanted Emma to trust her completely and know without a shadow of doubt that she will always be there for her and will never leave.

Snow knew that it wouldn't change overnight, it takes time to build that trust, but as she watched Emma and Anna interact she couldn't help but wish that moment would come sooner rather than later. She was ready to knock down the last of Emma's walls that remain and finally know her daughter.

Emma sat down on the castle and waited for Anna to join her. It was a beautiful sunset and she was so grateful to have her daughter with her. Emma glanced over at her mother who had sweetly stayed back to give her and Anna space, but in a way Emma wanted her mother close to her more than ever. It had been a long road, but they were finally back together; everyone together. Despite all the emotional tolls of the last year, Emma couldn't believe how lucky she felt and would do it over and over again if it meant she would have her mom with her. Emma trusted Snow more than anyone in the world and yet she was the one person she was the most scared to show her full self to. Emma's insecurities and walls had been taken down one by one by her mother, but still she couldn't allow Snow to completely shatter whats left of her psychological armor because if her mother were to leave she would never recover. That last little bit of protection she had was for survival because every one in Emma's life at some point or another went away and those barriers are what helped her move on after they left.

As she sat there and thought about how her view of her parents changed over the years from 'they'll be back to get me, I just know it' to 'I'm going to find them just to tell them I don't need them.' Truth is, that little girl who always had hope still remained despite the emotional scars that tried to cover up that part of her. Along her drive to Boston, Emma had a lot run through her mind and one thought in particular resurfaced as she sat on that castle structure. _Did Anna still have hope?_ Emma was riddled with grief over the fact that her little girl had suffered the same kind of childhood she did; however, for Anna her childhood wasn't over and Emma was determined to give Anna the family she deserved.

"I still sleep with my baby blanket." Emma stared forward and noticed Anna slightly scoot an inch closer. "It's the only thing my biological parents gave me. I was found wrapped in it on the side of the road. For the longest time I had hope that they would come back for me, that I was just in foster care for a little while they sorted things out. Eventually, I grew up and my view of them changed." Anna scooted another inch. "However, as much as I would deny it, I still wanted them to come back and take me home." Emma took in a deep breath as Anna scooted once more, a mere inch away from her now. "I always told myself that if I ever had a child I would never let that kid grow up as I did. Anna, I'm so sorry." Emma paused for a moment as tried to hold back her tears. "I will do anything and everything to make it up to you."

Anna scooted one final time and as their shoulders touched she replied in a soft whisper, "I forgive you." Emma's heart started to race as she continued to listen. "I've always dreamed of what you would be like and that one day you would come back for me. I can't believe my dream came true."

Emma leaned over and pulled Anna close to her and just before she kissed the top of her head she whispered, "I love you so much."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always your opinions and feedback help immensely, thank you all for reading! :)**


End file.
